Honnête Iago
by reveanne
Summary: James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Peter... mais aussi Harry et Voldemort... A la croisée des destins
1. Avant Propos

Notes à lire absolument avant de lire l'histoire ou vous allez pas tout comprendre !

**1- **Pour des raisons inhérente à ma folie et à ma passion (récente) pour les tragédies grecques (gloire au grand Eschyle1, mon auteur de tragédie préféré… « Agamemnon » est un pur chef-d'œuvre ! …) Je voulais écrire cette histoire à la façon des antiques tragédies… j'y ai renoncé (vous avez eu peur, hein ?) car déjà que pas beaucoup de gens vont lire cette ff mais en plus si je le fais sous forme de théâtre, j'aurais aucun lecteur… mais j'ai gardé une partie du système du chœur et du Coryphée… Ils n'interviennent que dans des parties séparées du reste de l'histoire (« les voix de l'âme »), comme des narrateurs pour faire des ellipses dramatiques…

**2- **Le Coryphée : Je pense qu'au moins 99,99 d'entre vous n'ont pas la moindre idée de ce que c'est. En effet, les personnes entre 15 et 25 ans lisant des tragédies grecques se compte sur les orteils d'un seul pied. Donc explications :

Dans les Tragédies de la Grèce antique, il y avait ce qu'on appelle des Chœurs. C'est à dire un groupe de comédiens qui intervenait un peu en aparté, comme un narrateur. Il donne l'ambiance, exprime le point de vu de la conscience, le point de vu du monde… le Chœur intervient rarement directement dans l'histoire, c'est comme la musique d'accompagnement… Le Coryphée est le chef du Chœur… une sorte de porte parole. Lui, il intervient et parle directement avec les personnages de la pièce. Il sert à savoir ce que pense les personnages, c'est sa conscience (la petite voix dans la tête)…

(Bon c'est très simplifié comme explication, les spécialistes de la littérature grecque antique vont me hurler dessus, mais je doute qu'il y en ai beaucoup ici… et puis moi, je connais les tragédies grecs que parce que je les ai lu, non car je les ai étudiées)

**3- **Je fais, dans l'histoire qui suit, une utilisation personnelle du système Chœur/Coryphée. Le chœur représente la voix du destin/du monde. Le Coryphée est la voix de la conscience qui se débat contre le destin (mais la conscience de qui ?… hé hé hé… faudra tout lire pour le savoir)

**… fin des trucs à lire absolument.**

* * *

1 Eschyle : (525-456 av. J.C.) Grand tragédien grec, il est surtout connu pour sa mort pour le moins mémorable. En effet il mourut d'avoir reçut sur le crâne une tortue qu'un aigle qui l'emportait dans ses serres venait de lâcher… Véridique ! 


	2. incipit

« **_Tel fut notre destinée._**»


	3. Les voix de l'âme1

**Les voix de l'âme**

**-1-**

**Chœur**

Prend garde !

Prend garde, toi qui te débats contre la vérité. Il n'existe aucun baume pour te guérir, aucun népenthès1 pour soigner cette indicible tristesse qui envahit ton âme.

Le Coryphée 

Hélas ! N'est-il aucune prière au monde qui puisse, un jour, mettre un seul d'entre nous sous l'aile clémente, sous le regard, d'un bon génie ?

**Chœur**

Toi tu pris. d'autre tue !

**Le Coryphée**

Pour qui sont ces chants funèbres que j'entends ? L'obituaire2 n'a-t-il de cesse de s'allonger ? Où est l'issue ?

**Chœur**

Elle approche. Une main s'est levé pour frapper. Une autre main l'implore. Mais ce n'est pas encore l'heure.

Savoure les deniers lambeaux du zéphyr3 de ce monde auquel tu croyais.

Savoure cette nuit de néoménies4.

Le monde s'effondre

Savoure cette nuit où tout était encore si simple.

L'incoercible marche du destin est en route.

Savoure cette douce heure où les magnificat5 s'élèvent vers le ciel, bientôt ce sont les nénies6 les remplaceront.7

* * *

1 Népenthes : (Antiq-gr) remède magique contre la tristesse 

2 Obituaire : Registre renfermant la liste des défunts pour l'anniversaire desquels on doit prier ou faire un service religieux.

3 Zéphyr : Vent doux et agréable.

4 Néoménies : Jour de la nouvelle lune, considéré comme un jour de fête dans la Grèce ancienne.

5 Magnificat : Cantique de la vierge Marie chanté aux vêpres (messe célébrée le soir)… On se souvient que la célébration de la V-M c'est la célébration de la maternité… vous comprendrez dans le prochain chapitre.

6 Nénies : Chant funèbre en Grèce, à Rome.

7 Bon, désolée pour tout ce vocabulaire, promis ce sera pas comme ça tout le temps, juste dans « les voix de l'âme » et pas autant à chaque fois…mais j'avais envie de me piquer un délire lexicale, je n'ai jamais l'occasion d'utiliser des mots comme néoménies, nénies, nématique, obvier, objurgation, obédience… heureusement, j'suis gentille et je vous mets les définitions


	4. Une nuit sans lune

Honnête Iago 

**__**

**__**

Chapitre 1 

**~Une nuit sans lune~**

_Vendredi 4 mars, 8h25pm_

_Résidence de James et Lily Potter._

Il faisait nuit. La lune, grande absente, s'était fait remplacé par la clarté d'innombrable étoiles. Un froid pinçant paralysait le monde et avait tout recouvert d'une fine couche de glace scintillante. L'hivers, cette année là, ne semblait ne jamais vouloir desserrer son étau. 

Dans ce ciel d'hiver, le géant Orion, Bételgeuse et Bellatrix à ses épaules et Rigel à ses pieds,  domine l'éridan, brandit son épée et semble commander la Voie Lactée. Près de son maître, courant sur l'horizon, le Grand Chien porte sur son collier l'Etoile de la Voûte, la Brillante, l'étoile bleu scintillante qui éclipse toutes les étoiles du ciel. 

Venant du fin fond de cette froide nuit d'hiver, un grondement, léger dans un premier temps, se fit entendre, quelque part, venant du sud. Cela ne venait de nul part sur terre, c'est au ciel qu'il fallait chercher l'origine de ce bruit qui, peu à peu, emplissait le silence. 

L'étoile du Chien se mit à briller de plus en plus fort. Puis l'étoile reine du ciel, que les peuples anciens nommèrent Sirius en leur temps, ce décrocha et descendit vers la terre dans un bruit d'orage pour aller atterrir dans le jardin d'un petite maison à l'écart des autres.

Ce fut à nouveau le silence. 

James Potter, alerté par le vacarme, alla voir ce qui venait d'atterrire si peu discrètement dans son jardin. Il y découvrit une étonnante lumière, et derrière cette lumière ce tenait une majestueuse moto qui finissait d'atterrir en douceur sur le gazon gelé.  

La phare de l'engin s'éteignit et le bruit cessa. 

Le pilote de cet étrange véhicule volant descendit de sa monture d'acier dans un geste félin. Il s'agissait d'un homme, grand, brun, la silhouette élancée… Il portait des culottes et des bottes  de moto, un blouson de cuir noir avec un aigle sur le dos… D'un geste machinal, l'homme disciplina ses cheveux noir de geai  qui s'étaient ébouriffés dans le vent glacé de la nuit. La pâle lumière venant de la maison éclairait… ou plutôt faisait semblant d'éclairer… la silhouette de cette homme. Il n'était pas ce que l'on appelle vraiment beau selon les critères esthétiques de l'académie. Il n'avait rien d'un Dieu grecque mais son visage légèrement anguleux donnait une impression légèrement inquiétante presque hypnotique et sa manière souple et nerveuse de bouger lui conférait un charme indéniable et fascinant. Pour ne pas gâter cet effet, les fameuses culottes de moto qu'il portait mettaient particulièrement bien en valeur certaines parties de son anatomie.

James Potter, qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte qui donnait dans le jardin, ne fut pas du tout surpris par l'arrivée en moto volante de cet homme dans le fond de son jardin. En fait, cela faisait plus d'une heure et demi qu'il l'attendait.

« Sirius ! » S'exclama James quand l'homme qui venait d'arriver se dirigea vers lui. « On allait passer à table sans toi ! Où étais-tu donc pass ?!»

Sirius salua James avec un sourire espiègle fixé sur les lèvres. Face à face, les deux amis se jaugèrent du regard. En comparaison, James passait beaucoup plus inaperçu que Sirius: Plus petit, moins svelte, des cheveux noirs semblant avoir leur propre vie et des lunettes. Néanmoins cette comparaison peu flatteuse pour lui ne gênait pas James outre mesure, sa vie de séducteur se résumait à séduire une seule et unique femme, Lily, avec qui il était marié depuis presque quatre ans à présent. 

« Alors ? » Insista James à qui les regards énigmatiques de son ami ne suffisaient pas comme explication pour plus d'une heure et demi de retard. 

« Ho… » Reprit Sirius en roulant les yeux avec un sourire ravi sur le visage. « Et bien je m'apprêtais à partir quand, par le plus grand des hasards,… » commença-t-il à raconter avec une fausse culpabilité « … j'ai rencontré une vrai déesse… Une Nymphe parmi les Nymphes… avec des seins à faire pâlir d'envie plus d'une madone… Cela aurait été un crime que de laisser passer une telle naïade sans rien faire, il ne sera pas dit que Sirius Black faillisse à sa réputation de tombeur de ces dames. Je suis donc passé à l'attaque… nous nous sommes baladés… nous sommes allés boire un verre chez moi… et… » Sirius leva les yeux vers le ciel avec un sourire angélique « …et j'ai oublié l'heure ! »

James soupira en roulant des yeux désespérés. Sirius ne changerait jamais. Une jolie fille passait sous son nez et il oubliait tout.

« Comment s'appelait cette beauté fatale qui te fait oublier tes amis ? » Demanda une voix masculine qui n'était pas celle de James.

La personne qui venait de poser cette question était un homme maigre, blond, l'air maladif, qui s'était approcher sans bruit de James.

« Remus ! » S'exclama Sirius en apercevant le nouveau venu. « Comment ça va vieille branche ! » Ajouta-t-il en espérant que le-dit Remus oublie sa question initiale.

La feinte ne fonctionna pas, Remus Lupin n'était pas né de la dernière pluie.

« Alors, le nom de cette déesse ? »

Sirius eut une mine contrite et réflexive. Il fronça les sourcils en essayant de trouver la réponse à cette intéressante question… Le nom de cette fille était…. ??? 

« Ben… » Soupira-t-il en baissant la tête, penaud. 

Il avait été bien plus intéressé, chez cette fille, par le galbe ivoirin de ses seins et la chaleur de ses cuisses que par son identité. 

« Mon pauvre Sirius ! » Railla Remus en secouant négativement la tête. « Parfois je me demande avec quoi tu réfléchis… si c'est avec ta tête, ou bien avec… la partie virile de ton anatomie ! »

« Pas de question à avoir sur le sujet ! » S'exclama agressivement la voix d'une quatrième personne, un femme. « Ce n'est qu'un animal en rut sans plus de jugeote qu'un chien ! » 

La référence au _'chien'_ aurait put faire sourire les personnes présentes (l'animagus de ce cher Sirius n'était-il pas justement un chien noir ? ) si cela n'avait pas été dit avec un mépris si flagrant et sur un ton digne d'une air glacière.

« Bonsoir Mrs Lily Potter ! » Répliqua Sirius froidement en se tournant vers la maigre femme rousse qui venait de parler et qui était  revêtue d'une étrange robe blanche à motifs cinétiques noirs. 

- Bonsoir, Black ! Lui répondit Lily, glaciale. Toujours aussi ponctuel ! Ajouta-t-elle sarcastique

- Mais, si je ne m'abuse, il manque encore Peter ! Riposta Sirius sur le même ton.

- Peter a envoyé un hibou pour dire qu'il arriverait pour le dessert. Intervint doucement James pour essayer de calmer le jeu. 

- Mais il arrivera pour l'entrée car Mister Black est incapable de lire une pendule. Rétorqua Lily agressivement.

Remus, ne voulant ni s'attirer les foudres de Lily, ni se mettre à mal avec Sirius, battit en retraite et retourna à l'intérieur de la maison. 

James, les lèvres serrées, lança un regard comminatoire à sa femme. Lily retourna dans la maison sans un mot.

- Elle m'adore toujours autant. Fit remarquer Sirius, amer.

- Une heure et demi de retard… lui lança James sur un ton de reproche. Cela ne risque pas d'arranger ta popularité…Mais entre, il est tard et il fait froid.

- Je ne sais pas s'il fait pas plus froid chez toi que dehors. Lui répondit Sirius dont le plaisir de retrouver ses amis avait été 'glacé' par l'accueil de Lily.

- Mais non, c'est juste une idée que tu te fais. Reprit James sur un ton qui se voulait léger en invitant Sirius à entrer d'un geste de la main 

Sirius suivit son ami à l'intérieur.

James conduisit Sirius dans une pièce où avait été dressée une table ronde avec cinq couverts. Remus avait déjà pris place et devant lui était posé un verre d'un liquide doré à moitié vide. En vis-à-vis de lui, Lily s'était assise et attendait en silence, le regard vide. A l'entrée de Sirius, elle se leva et disparut derrière une porte qui devait être celle de la cuisine. 

James désigna à Sirius la place se trouvant à gauche de Remus et s'assis lui-même à la place qui se trouvait entre Sirius et Lily. 

La place qui restait entre Remus et Lily reviendrait à Peter… quand il arriverait, on ne sait pas quand. Le hibou qu'il avait envoyé n'était pas très explicite à ce sujet.

James proposa, en bon maître de maison, quelque chose à boire à Sirius. Ce dernier ne refusa pas. 

James, Sirius et Remus en profitèrent pour porter un toast au souvenir des Maraudeurs. Leur scolarité à Poudlard était à présent bien loin et ils n'avaient plus tellement l'occasion de se réunir pour faire les fous comme au bon vieux temps. 

- Pourquoi Peter n'est-il pas l ? Demanda Sirius que l'absence du quatrième et dernier Maraudeur semblait surprendre. 

- Pour un  _travail_. Répondit James évasif.

- _Travail_ ? S'étonna Sirius. Le soir ? 

- Un _travail_ pour Dumbledore… 

Sirius hocha la tête. Il y eut un silence. La mention de la raison de l'absence de Peter avait jeter un froid dans la conversation. Tous pensèrent à la guerre qui se livrait, là, dehors, contre le terrible mage noir dont on ne doit pas dire le nom. Ils pensèrent aux gens qu'ils avaient connu et ne reverraient jamais. 

Triste pensée.

James frissonna et se leva d'un bond. 

« Je vais voir ce que fabrique Lily dans la cuisine depuis si longtemps ! » Annonça-t-il. 

Il n'avait pas atteint la porte qu'un « CRAC » résonna dans le vestibule. 

Lily apparut presque aussitôt et se dirigea droit vers le hall. James la regarda passer, un peu perplexe face à cette célérité. Elle disparut dans le hall. 

Il y eut des bruits de voix et la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. 

Peter Pettigrow, qui portait bien son nom car il était effectivement petit et gros, fit son entrée. Ses yeux aux paupières légèrement tombantes lui donnait un air triste qui  jurait avec le sourire qu'il affichait. Il tenait dans les mains un paquet  d'où dépassait le haut d'une bonne bouteille de vin de myrtille (Cuvée-des-Trolls, 1978… un très bon millésime) qu'il avait amené pour se faire pardonner son retard. 

Lily, qui était entrée juste après Peter, le débarrassa de son présent. Au passage elle lança un regard hautain à Sirius qui venait de se rendre compte de son impolitesse d'être venu les mains vides, surtout avec le retard qu'il avait eu. 

Lily disparut à nouveau dans la cuisine.

- Peter ! S'exclama James après les salutations de base sur un ton léger. Tu viens de te faire un ennemi !

- Par Merlin ! S'écria Peter dans un sourire. Qui donc ?

- Sirius. Répondit Remus.

- En quel honneur ?

- Ta bouteille vient de lui rappeler qu'il n'est qu'un immonde malappris…Répliqua James. Mais assis-toi donc. 

Peter prit la dernière place libre autours de la table. 

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Peter un peu perplexe.

- Car, tout à l'heure, il a laissé ses bonnes manières dans le lit d'une nymphe et est venu ici les mains vides. Expliqua Remus. 

- Car tu est venu avec quelque chose, toi ? Rétorqua Sirius vivement.

Remus lui désigna d'un signe de la main un bouquet qui se trouvait sur une commode un peu plus loin. Sirius grogna  contre lui-même.

- Mais…  Commença Peter en regardant la table. Vous n'avez pas mang ? M'auriez vous attendu ? 

- C'est Black que l'on a attendu ! Lança la voix de Lily de manière désagréable en revenant de la cuisine en tenant un plat. 

Lily posa le plat au centre de la table et s'assit, raide et pincée, sur sa chaise. 

Peter se tourna vers Sirius pour chercher une explication mais en fin de compte c'est Lily qui lui donna la réponse.

- Ca fait à peine à quart d'heure qu'il est là… 

Sa voix était glaciale.

-… As-tu dîner, Peter ? Demanda-t-elle plus doucement. 

- Heu… non !

- Bien, soit le bienvenu à notre table alors… 

- Peter ? Intervint James. Prendras-tu un verre avec nous pour porter un toast ?

Peter accepta. On n'avait plus tellement d'occasion pour ce réunir  et de porter des toasts récemment. 

« A l'amiti ! » Clama James en levant son verre.

Les autres levèrent leur verre en chœur. 

« A la famille ! »

Sirius se crispa légèrement

« Et à l'amour ! »

Lily sourit.

Le repas commença dans une ambiance un peu lourde. La tension entre Lily et Sirius était palpable et Remus se tenait légèrement en retrait. Peter et James s'acharnèrent à trouver un sujet de conversation gaie, ce qui n'était pas si facile qu'il y paraissait, le monde n'était ni gaie ni joyeux, l'ombre de la mort planait sur le monde sorcier. 

Peu à peu Lily sembla se détendre mais resta en retrait de la conversation. Sirius, bien décidé à ne pas tenir compte du comportement de la femme de son meilleur ami, fit comme si elle n'existait pas. Ce fut d'autant plus facile, que la conversation tourna rapidement sur les souvenirs de leur scolarité à Poudlard. Sujet joyeux quoique nostalgique qui semblait absolument inépuisable. (« Vous rappelez vous cette fois l ? Le soir tombait… Il tombait bien d'ailleurs et, juste à pic pour remplacer le jour qui, c'était visible, ne passerait pas la nuit.. » «Pfff ! Imbécile » «Haaaaa ! Passer pour un imbécile aux yeux d'un idiot, quel plaisir de fin gourmet » « … » «Peter : 1, James :0 » )

Evident ce genre de récit attirait immanquablement quelques conflits entre les différents narrateurs  (« Non, non, non ! Ce ne s'est pas du tout passé comme ça ! » « Mais j'affirme que… » « Si tout ceux qui croient avoir raison n'avaient pas tord, la vérité ne serait pas loin » « Qui tiens à ses lunettes… ménage ses montures »…)

Lily disparut une nouvelle fois dans la cuisine et revint avec le plat principal et la bouteille de vin de myrtille. Le repas reprit.

Passablement excédée par tous les souvenirs de blagues stupides qu'elle avait entendu des dizaines de fois, Lily tenta de changer de sujet de conversation.  Elle profita d'un bref moment de silence.

« Saviez-vous ? » Demanda-t-elle à brûle pourpoint. « Les Londubat vont bientôt être parent ! »

Le changement brutal de sujet de conversation provoqua un petit flottement dans l'assistance. 

« C'est bien ce que je pensais » Finit par dire Peter. « Alice avait un comportement suspect ces derniers temps »

Nouveau silence.

- Il semblerait que tous le monde ai décidé d'avoir des enfants cette année. Intervint Sirius avec une pointe de sarcasme. Ma chère cousine Narcissa est sur le point d'accoucher 

- Et j'ai entendu dire que la famille Goyle allait s'agrandire aussi. Remarqua Remus. 

- Deux contre un pour l'autre camps. Répliqua Sirius avec acidité.

- Trois… Intervint Peter avec amertume. Si Malfoy et Goyle s'y mettent, les Grabbe ne devrait pas tarder à les imiter. 

- 3 contre 1. 

- Les Weasley vont avoir un autre enfant. Fit remarquer James. 

- Encore ? S'étonna Peter.

- 3 contre 2. Les _Manges-Morts_ gardent l'avantage. Conclut Sirius toujours aussi acide. Il faudrait que notre camp se motive à avoir plus d'enfants.

- Oui, intervint Lily froidement, et certain semble prêt à engrosser toute la population féminine qui passe à leur porter. 

La voix de la jeune femme était coupante comme du verre. Cette dernière réplique était clairement adressée à quelqu'un. Remus et Peter regardèrent alternativement Lily et Sirius. James regardait fixement sa femme.

Sirius se crispa et serra les mâchoires. Ses yeux lançaient des éclaires.

- Je n'ai jamais _engross_ personne ! Parvint-il à dire en contrôlant le son de sa voix.

- Tu ne connais même pas leur nom, comment peux-tu savoir ce qui se passe après que tu les ais mises dans ton lit ?! 

- Je le sais, c'est tout ! Pour qui me prend-tu ?! S'énerva Sirius.

- Pour ce que tu es !

- C'est à dire ? Fulmina Sirius.

- Pour un _Black_ !

Lily avait craché dans ce dernier nom tout le mépris qu'elle avait en elle.

Un silence haineux tomba entre Lily et Sirius. Remus s'était légèrement écarté de son ami comme si ce dernier allait exploser. Peter resta silencieux, il regardait James. James, lui, regardait sa femme avec stupeur. 

- Je ne suis pas un _Black_ ! Siffla Sirius entre ses dents. Je n'ai rien à voir avec eux.

Lily eut un sourire mauvais

- Comment se porte Adhara ?

Sirius eut un haut le corps et devint très pâle. Peter et James froncèrent les sourcils d'incompréhension. Remus regarda Lily avec curiosité, comment était-elle au courant ? 

- Son sang n'était-il pas assez pur pour toi ? Son enfant pas assez bien ?

- je t'interdit de…

- De quoi ? Tu le lui as portant fait cet enfant, Mr Sirius _Black_…

Sirius semblait sur le point d'exploser. Il avait serré les points, les articulations de ses doigts étaient blanches. Ses yeux étaient haineux.

Le silence autour de la table s'allongea. Nul n'osait intervenir. Les querelles entre Lily et Sirius n'étaient pas de celles que quelques mots suffisaient à calmer. Ils se détestaient depuis toujours, leur seul point commun était James. Se mêler de cette histoire, signifiait prendre partie, et ça, c'était inimaginable. 

La voix contrôlée et glaciale de Sirius brisa le silence.

« Pour qui te prends-tu, Lily _Evans, _pour me dire qui je suis et me critiquer ? » 

Sirius dévisagea Lily des pieds à la tête. 

« Comment peux-tu venir me reprocher d'engrosser tout ce qui passe à ma porter, toi qui, après quatre années de mariage et malgré le désire de James d'avoir des enfants, est resté aussi stérile qu'une pierre »

Lily s'était pétrifiée.

« Comment une fille comme toi, peut-elle critiquer ma manière de vivre… ma manière de m'adonner à la _luxure_ et d'aimer ça… Oui, petite Lily,j'aime ma façon de vivre mais je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'une quakeresse comme toi puisse comprendre ça… Toi si raide, si digne, si prude, je me demande même si tu arrive à desserrer les cuisses quand ton mari réclame son devoir conjugal… »

Sirius reçut le contenu du verre de Lily en plein visage. 

« **Hors de chez moi, _BLACK_ !** »

La voix de Lily résonnait de haine pure.

Peter et Remus, frappés de stupeur, fixaient Sirius avec appréhension. Comment allait-il réagire ? Dégoulinant, les yeux fermés, Sirius avait penché le visage vers le sol. 

« **IMMEDIATEMENT !** » Reprit la voix haineuse de la jeune femme.

A la surprise générale, ce ne fut pas Sirius qui réagit à l'injonction, mais James. 

« **LILY !** » 

Sa voix était lourde de menaces.

«** Sirius restera ici autant qu'il le désirera !** Il est plus qu'un frère ! » 

En parlant, James regardait Lily avec une expression sombre. Il lui tenait le poignet qui tenait toujours le verre à présent vide. 

Lily eut un haut-le-corps. Les yeux remplis d'effroi. Elle regarda son mari avec incrédulité. Une ombre passa dans les yeux vert de la jeune femme. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler. Insultée et humiliée, elle libéra son bras, se leva brusquement en faisant tomber sa chaise et  prit la fuite sans un regard pour les personnes présentes.

Sous le coup de cette sortie brusque, James mit quelques centièmes de seconde à réagir. Il venait de prendre partie pour son ami alors que celui-ci venait d'insulter sa femme sous son propre toit. James se leva brusquement et partie à la recherche de Lily. 

Juste avant de disparaître par la même porte que celle derrière laquelle Lily était disparue, il se retourna.

« Toi, tu ne BOUGE pas ! » Cria-t-il à Sirius en le pointant du doigt.

James sortit. 

Un silence de plomb s'abattit autour de la table. Sirius épongea le liquide collant qui lui coulait sur le visage. Il repoussa sa chaise et se leva.

- Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ? S'exclama Peter.

- Ailleurs ! Répliqua Sirius

- Jambcoton ! Lança Peter

Sirius retomba sur sa chaise, incapable de tenir debout.

- Experliamus ! Lança encore Peter alors que son ami sortait sa baguette pour jeter le contre-sort du jambcoton. 

-Pettigrow ! Rugit Sirius. 

Peter se mit à trembler devant la fureur de Sirius

- Tu vas rester ici, Padfoot ! Récolte donc la tempête que tu as semé. Intervint la voix douce de Remus. 

- Mais c'est elle ! 

Quelque part dans la maison des éclats de voix résonnèrent, la voix de Lily. Incompréhensible.

Il y eut un léger bruit sec. 

Silence.

Eclats de voix. James.

Silence.

Remus fixait la porte du regard, les sourcils froncés, visiblement contrarié de quelque chose

- Imbécile ! Marmonna Peter sans regarder Sirius. 

- Exprime le fond de ta pensée, Wormtail ! Menaça Sirius. 

- Tu mériterais un doloris pour ce que tu viens de dire à Lily.  Intervint la voix tremblante de Peter

- C'était mérit !

Remus se tourna vers Sirius, les yeux plissés dans une expression indéchiffrable

- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! Murmura la voix doucereuse de Lupin.

- J'aurais dû me laisser insulter ?

- Tu aurais mieux fait de te taire ! 

- Quel soutien ! Siffla Sirius agressivement. Qui aurait cru que Moony et Wormtail prennent un jour la défense de Miss Lily _Evans_ contre l'un des Maraudeurs.

- Grandit donc, Sirius Black. Nous n'avons plus 15 ans ! Les Maraudeurs n'existent plus.  Lily s'appelle Potter, c'est la femme de James. Intervint Peter fort du soutien de Remus.

- Et alors, car James nous a _trahi,_ je devrais aimer aussi cette pimbêche ! 

- Sirius ! S'exclama Remus, outré. Fait attention à ce que tu dis. Tu utilise des mots graves et faux. James ne nous a pas trahi !

- Il a épousé Evans !

- Il a grandi… Nous avons tous grandi… Nous ne sommes plus des adolescents mais des adultes.

- Des adultes ? Renifla  Sirius avec mépris. Et parce que nous sommes des « _Adultes_ » je devrais changer le fait que je déteste cette fille !

- Sirius ! On te demande juste de montrer un minimum de respect et si tu n'es pas capable de ce minimum tu aurais mieux fait de rester dans le lit de ta dernière conquête ! 

- Du respect pour cette quakeresse stérile, froide et hautaine ? 

- Surveille ton vocabulaire Sirius ! Commença à s'échauffer Peter. 

- Ho, mais notre petit Wormtail aurait-il quelques _affinités_ pour cette chère Lily ? Railla Sirius. Le fidèle Peter aurait-il changé de camp ?

- Grandis Padfoot ! Tu te plains qu'elle t'a insulté mais tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'elle !

- C'était de la diffamation !

- Toi aussi ! 

- C'était l'exact vérit !

- Es-tu bête au point de ne t'être même pas posé la question de la raison pour laquelle nous sommes tous ici ce soir ? La raison pour laquelle Lily a accepté de t'avoir à sa table, Sirius ?

Cette réplique laissa sans voix le jeune Black. Non, il ne s'était pas posé la question.

- Tu semble en savoir plus long que nous à ce sujet… Fit doucement remarquer Remus qui s'était tourné vers Peter avec surprise.

Peter se pétrifia sur place. Il en avait trop dit. 

- Tu m'a l'air d'être dans la confidence. Siffla Sirius avec mépris. Il semblerait que tu sois devenu très proche de Miss Lily _Evans_, fidèle Peter !

- LILY **POTTER** ! Cria la voix furieuse de James. 

Sans qu'on le remarque, James était revenu  dans la salle à manger.  Lily se tenait à ses côté, les épaules basses, le visage en partie caché par des mèches de cheveux roux. 

« Une bonne fois pour toute, Sirius, Lily est ma femme, elle porte mon nom, ne l'oublis pas ! » Reprit James, glacial.  

James passa un bras autour de la taille de Lily et l'attira vers lui.

« Et en ce qui concerne la raison de votre présence ici, pour ce dîner qui aurait dû être l'une des rares occasions où nous réjouir ensemble par les temps qui courent, c'était pour vous annoncer officiellement que Lily est enceinte de quatre mois et que par conséquent la famille Potter devrait compter un nouveau membre à la fin août ! » 

En parlant, James avait posé la main sur le ventre de sa femme. 

Sirius pâlit et fixa Lily avec effroi. Remus, la première surprise passée, prit une mine réjouie. Peter, lui, fixait la main de James. 

La voix de James reprit, douce-amer.

« Et, car il avait deviné la situation mais n'avait rien dit,  je remercie le fidèle Peter d'avoir gardé le secret ! »

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

_~Message de Reveanne~_

_Fin du chapitre 1… le chapitre test… Alors vous en penser quoi ? La fin du chap est nul, mais bon, j'en ai pas trouvé d'autre… _

_Sinon avant que vous me fassiez un commentaire dessus, Harry est effectivement né le 31 juillet, et non fin août, ce n'est pas une erreur (ça s'expliquera au chapitre 4)… _

Sinon mon commentaire en cette fin de chapitre1 : OUF !!!! C'était dur de placer 5 personnages d'un coup. D'habitude je n'en place qu'un ou deux à la fois. Quelle travail ! en plus il n'en font qu'à leur tête… sont tous méchant avec moi.

_…_

_Enfin bref…_

_…_

_Donc il s'agissait du chapitre **test**, ce qui signifie que je mettrais online la suite selon le retour  que j'aurais de ce chap1 (c-à-d selon les reviews), sinon il est fort probable que seules les membres de l'Assemblée du Saule-Cogneur lisent jamais cette histoire complète… elles et qlq fidèles (dont celles qui savent déjà de quoi parle cette ff, car en l'état actuel des choses avec un seul chapitre, c'est encore obscure pour la majorité des gens!)_

_Voilà, donc à vos reviews, j'en veux plein plein plein ! (et même encore plus)… (et même si c'est pour me dire que vous aimez pas…)_

_Donc : review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review!_

_;-)_

_~Reveanne~_


	5. les voix de l'âme2

**Les voix de l'âme**

**-2-**

**Chœur**

Une fleur de sang que nul ne lavera.

La guerre habite notre terre.

La guerre est en vos vie farouchement ancrée

Que la pitié soit de nos soldat.

Le Coryphée Quelle atrocité nouvelle se prépare ? Quelle folie s'est abattue sur nous pour que les frères se lèvent contre leurs frères ? Pour que cette guerre fratricide souille à jamais le cœur et les âmes de notre peuple ? Chœur 

Quand la bonté quitte notre monde, quand le malheur l'emporte et la déchire, les larmes sont pour tous.

**Le Coryphée**

O malheur ! Malheur ! Funeste destin qui est le notre.

**Chœur **

Les Erinyes glapissent sur ton monde qui s'effondre. Elles annoncent un malheur assoiffé de sang alors que s'avance, brutal, le noir destin.

Une bataille s'annonce.


	6. le vent de la guerre

Honnête Iago 

**__**

**__**

Chapitre 2 

**~le souffle de la guerre ~**

_Mercredi 13 avril. 11h49pm_

_Réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix._

La pièce était sombre et froide. Autour d'une table de bois crasseuse, trois hommes s'attardaient encore alors que les autres membres s'étaient éclipsés. Le vent des mauvaises nouvelles avait soufflé mais ils ne voulaient pas encore alarmer leurs compagnons. La voix d'Albus Dumbledore vibrait dans l'air.

« Ces nouvelles sont trop contradictoires pour leur donner crédit. »

Les yeux plissés par la réflexion, l'auror Maugrey eut un soupir.

« En effet, elles s'accordent mal. Mes sources me disent trente-sept Manges-morts. » Admit l'auror en fin de compte.

« Et les miennes les estimes à une cinquantaine » Reprit le professeur Dumbledore

« Et les miennes me disent qu'ils sont beaucoup plus. » Intervint James Potter. « Néanmoins, bien qu'elles ne s'accordent pas sur le chiffre exact (nul ne connaissant les identités des partisans de  vous-savez-qui, il ne s'agit que de conjoncture, et des rapports fondés sur des conjonctures ont souvent des variantes), elles confirment toutes que les Manges-morts se rassemblent en angleterre. »

Après un petit silence réflexif, le professeur Dumbledore reprit.

« Oui ! C'est assez vraisemblable. Je ne me laisse pas rassurer par les contradictions, et je considère ce fait principal comme très alarmant. »

Il y eut un « Crac » bruyant dans le couloir à l'extérieur de la pièce. Les trois membres de l'Ordre qui se trouvait là sursautèrent et saisir leur baguette magique, près à passer à la l'attaque si la personne qui venait d'arriver était à la solde de leur ennemi. 

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte selon un code précis. 

Loin de baisser leur garde, les trois sorciers regardèrent la porte s'ouvrir en silence. Peter Pettigrow apparut dans l'embrasure et se faufila rapidement dans la pièce. 

« Et bien ! » S'exclama Dumbledore. « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Peter s'approcha de la table et choisit d'aller directement au but. 

« Vous m'aviez dit de venir vous informer du moindre mouvement de l'ennemi : Les Manges-Morts semblent quitter  la région et se diriger vers Durmstang. »

Dumbledore jugea silencieusement l'information.

« Que dites-vous de ce changement ? » Demanda-t-il à l'assistance après quelques secondes.

Maugrey prit la parole tandis que Peter prenait un siège.

« Il n'y a pas de motif raisonnable. C'est une feinte pour détourner notre attention. Considérons la valeur de l'Angleterre pour Vous-savez-qui, pays au combien plus important que ce petit bout de terre d'Europe de l'Est qu'est Durmstang. Et pourquoi Vous-savez-qui  rassemblerait ses forces dans un lieu qui lui est déjà acquit. Nul n'ignore où va la loyauté de Karkarof ! »

« Non, à coup sûr… » Reprit la voix de Dumbledore « … ce n'est pas à Durmstang qu'il en veut ! »

Il y eut un nouveau « Crac ». A nouveau les membres de l'Ordre se mirent sur la défensive. Le code se fit une nouvelle fois entendre et la porte s'ouvrit.

Remus Lupin entra.

Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix présents le regardèrent avec surprise. On était la veille de la pleine lune et le jeune loup-garou aurait déjà dû se trouver en... _sécurit_.

Lupin referma la porte derrière lui.  Il portait une sobre robe de sorcier bleu nuit froissée et défraîchie. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et légèrement crasseux. Ses traits tirés faisaient ressortir l'aspect anguleux de son visage. Ses yeux étaient vitreux et injectés de sang. Son regard, souligné par un étrange trait noir, était trouble. Sa lèvre inférieur portait des marques rougeâtres comme s'il se l'était mordu jusqu'au sang. 

Peter eut un frisson en voyant son ami s'approcher en silence sous les regards interrogateurs du reste de l'assistance. Remus avait un manière de se mouvoir souple et nerveuse semblable à celle d'un prédateur. A ce moment là, il n'était plus totalement humain, mais n'était pas encore un _animal_. 

Autour de la table, prudent, les sorciers attendaient en silence. Un loup-garou en pleine transformation était beaucoup trop instable pour être prit de front.  

Il émanait de Remus un odeur de tabac, de sueur et d'autre chose. Un autre chose d'organique et musquée  qui fit plisser à James le nez avec dégoût quand Remus s'approcha de lui. 

Voyant le mouvement de répulsion de son ami, Remus eut un geste nerveux d'agressivité mal contenue. Un léger spasme lui fit découvrir l'espace d'une seconde des dents qui n'avaient plus rien d'humaines.  Remus plissa les yeux en fixant son ami.

« Je m'excuse… » Le ton de la voix du jeune homme avait des accents rauques qu'il n'avait pas en temps normal.  «…Je suis absolument _répugnant. _» 

Remus avait placé dans ce dernier mot un sens qui ne faisait pas uniquement référence à l'état de saleté dans laquelle il était.

« Je ne suis pas passé chez moi » Ajouta-t-il d'une voix froide et coupante. « Je suis venu ici directement après mon… rendez-vous. je voulais vous voir tout de suite. J'ai quelques informations pour vous.»

Peter regardait les réactions des autres sorciers assis autour de la table. 

« Cela ne pouvait-il pas attendre ! » Intervint la voix mal à l'aise de Maugrey. L'auror ne semblait pas apprécier outre mesure la présence du jeune loup-garou en train de se transformer. Remus lui répondit d'une voix cassante.

- Mon… état ne me le permettrait pas de le faire avant plusieurs jours et il serait trop tard.

- Trop tard pour quoi ? Intervint la voix calme du Professeur Dumbledore. 

- Pour les Londubat. Répliqua Remus.

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil interrogateur. 

- … demain, chez eux, quatre Manges-Morts. Reprit Remus.

- Comment êtes-vous au courant ! S'exclama Maugrey avec une méfiance accrue

Remus se contenta de lui lancer un regard indéchiffrable. 

Peter jeta un regard à son ami. Ce dernier le regarda aussi le temps de répondre en silence à une question muette. Mac-Nair.

Maugrey n'apprécia pas cet échange silencieux. Il allait dire quelque chose quand Dumbledore lui coupa la parole.

« Nous n'avons pas besoin de savoir comment, du moment qu'il le sait ! »

Maugrey voulu répliquer mais un regard menaçant du professeur Dumbledore l'en empêcha.

James et Peter regardèrent leur ancien directeur en se demandant jusqu'à quel point celui-ci était au courant de « comment » Remus obtenait ses informations. C'était un secret bien garder mais Dumbledore  avait sans doute des informateurs. 

« Merci d'être venu porter cette information malgré votre _état._ » Reprit la voix du directeur de Poudlard. 

« Ce n'est pas tout » Intervint à nouveau Remus d'une voix qu'il tâchait de maîtriser au mieux. 

Dumbledore lui lança un regard interrogateur. 

« Une ville nommée Pergame revient souvent dans les conversations. Il semblerait qu'il se passe quelque chose là-bas. Les Manges-morts semblent en être très excité. »

« Pergame ? » S'étonna James. « Où est-ce ? »

« Une île, dans la méditerranée. » Répondit brièvement Dumbledore.

James eut envie de demander en quoi cette île pouvait intéresser un mage noir, mais l'expression du visage de Dumbledore et de Maugrey l'en dissuadèrent. Ils avaient l'air extrêmement soucieux. 

« Je crois » Reprit lentement Dumbledore. « que quelque chose de terrible se prépare. Nous allons devoir rassembler nos forces, une bataille est imminente, nous allons avoir besoin de toute les personnes valides que nous trouverons. »

En parlant, Dumbledore fixait un point dans le vide. Maugrey semblait regarder le même. 

« Voldemort dévoile son jeu et ce qui s'annonce n'est guère réjouissant. » 

Il y eut un long silence.

« La nuit s'avance » Reprit brusquement Dumbledore d'une voix plus légère. « Nous devrions tous rentrer chez nous au plus vite. » En parlant, il regardait Remus. « nous allons avoir besoin de prendre des forces. »

Sur ce, Dumbledore se leva. Maugrey l'imita. 

« Que la nuit soit bonne » Murmura Dumbledore avant de transplaner.

Maugrey disparut sans un mot.

James, Remus et Peter restèrent un petit moment en silence. 

« Je rentre ! » Finit par dire James. « Lily doit s'inquiéter »

Au ton de sa voix, il était clair que ce n'était pas Lily qui devait s'inquiété mais James. La grossesse de Lily le rendait nerveux.

James transplana.

A présent qu'ils étaient seuls, Peter se tourna vers Remus. 

« Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment, mais… » 

Peter hésita. Remus lui lança un regard interrogateur mêlé de froideur. 

« … Qu'y a-t-il entre Sirius et Adhara O-Tailer ? »

Remus eut une expression étrange.

« Je sais, ça ne me regarde pas… » Reprit prestement Peter. « Mais c'est bien d'Adhara O-Tailer  dont parlait Lily quand elle s'est disputé avec Sirius le mois dernier ? »

Remus eut juste un signe de tête affirmatif. Effectivement ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour parler de ça. Où voulait en venir Wormtail ?

« Je l'ai vu ce soir. » Annonça Peter.

Remus fronça les sourcils. 

« Je n'ai rien dit à la réunion… devant les autres… mais tu as l'air au courant… »

« Quoi ? » S'impatienta Remus que la façon qu'avait son ami de tourner autour du pot l'agaçait profondément.

« Je ne sais pas si je devrais le dire à Sirius… »

Le visage de Remus se crispa. Il n'était pas en état de supporter les simagrées de Peter. Sentant le danger, Pettigrow prit son courage à deux mains.

« Elle porte un enfant dans le ventre et  une marque au bras… »

Remus planta son regard sur Peter. Surpris.

« … Adhara O-Tailer est un Mange-Mort ! »

Remus regarda Peter des pieds à la tête à la recherche de tout signe extérieur de plaisanterie. Mais, non, Peter était parfaitement sérieux. Remus un mouvement nerveux, violent, de la main qui effraya Peter. Il contrôlait de moins en moins ses gestes. 

Remus ferma les yeux pour se ressaisire. La mâchoire serrée, les muscles tendus à l'extrême, il essaya de rester calme. 

Adhara … Adhara O-Tailer était un Mange-Mort… sinistre nouvelle… Adhara O-Tailer ne s'était pas débarrassée de l'enfant comme le croyait Sirius… désagréable surprise… cela allait le rendre fou, il avait déjà failli le devenir quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle préférait mourir que de porter le bâtard d'un Black… S'il apprenait qu'elle avait, en fin de compte, gardé l'enfant, Sirius deviendrait imprévisible, il risquait de vouloir retourner auprès de cette fille… de ce Mange-Mort. 

Remus réouvrit les yeux. Devant, lui Peter était très pâle. 

« Wormtail ? Je vais te demander de garder le secret… pas un mot à Sirius, je le lui dirais moi-même. »

Peter accepta d'un signe de tête. Visiblement soulagé.

A cet instant, Remus savait qu'il ne dirait rien du tout à Sirius. Il jeta un regard à Pettigrow avant de murmurer :

« Bien_, fidèle Peter_. »

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

~petit message de Reveanne~

_Fin du chapitre2. c'était moitié plus court que le chapitre 1, mais c'était très dense … en fait ça commence à prendre des airs de « Dallas » mon histoire (Dal-las, ton univers impitoya-able… -_-) qu'est ce que c'est compliqué, vous arrivez à suivre ? _

_Sinon j'avais dis que j'allais martyrisé tout les persos… pour Sirius, c'est super facile et évident à voir. Pour Remus, c'est pour le moment à peine perceptible, y'a comme un sous-entendu dans ce chapitre et vous devez vous posez, normalement quelques question sur lui. En ce qui concerne James et Lily, il y en avait une trace subliminale dans le chapitre 1 et une trace tout aussi subliminal dans ce chap…_

_Sinon, parlons un peu de Peter. Vous l'aimez pas, hein ?  *****sigh***** Mais bon je ne peux pas le virer de l'histoire, comme ça, parce que vous l'aimez pas, j'aurais un sérieux problème si je faisais ça.. (ha ha ha, j'ris toute seule…)_

_Sinon,  Adhara est un personnage important contrairement à ce que certain(e)s on put croire, elle n'était pas là juste pour que Lily et Sirius est une raison de se disputer dans le chap1… Non, non, aucun détail, aucune remarque n'est là par hasard, tout à un rôle… enfin presque… en fait j'ai pas bcp de tps pour écrire, et j'ai envie de finir cette ff vite, alors je dilue au minimum, juste ce qu'il faut pour pas que ça ressemble à des résumés._

_Sinon, petit indice pour comprendre le titre : Shakespeare. _

_Que dire d'autre ?_

**Laissez-moi des Reviews !!!!!!**

_Voilà, c'est tout. _

_^_^_

~**Reveanne**~


	7. Les voix de l'âme3

**Les voix de l'âme**

**-3-**

**Le Coryphée **

Destinée, Destinée !

Toi, notre part des choses, dis nous ta justice et ta loi.

**Chœur **

Mortels, génération de mortels !

Vous êtes voués au néant. Votre bonheur est l'ombre d'un songe qui se dissipe.

Ton destin est l'image de votre vie, fraîche peinture aux riantes couleurs qu'un coup d'éponge efface sur le mur.

**Le Coryphée **

Explique toi !

**Chœur **

Frères de sang, frères d'arme, ne sentez-vous pas la mort qui vous frôle ? Présente .. Immuable .. Ne voyez-vous pas que demain se change en pierre et que vous luttez contre le vent ?

**Le Coryphée **

Vide, je me heurte au vide. Je ne comprends pas. Chaque jour de combat n'est-il rien ?

**Chœur **

Tu es aveugle…

**Le Coryphée **

Notre cause n'est-elle rien ? Notre union n'est-elle rien ?

**Chœur **

Quelle cause ? Quelle union ?

Aveugle, tu es aveugle. Regarde donc ce que tu cherche à sauver.


	8. non dit

Honnête Iago 

**__**

_(petit avertissement : si votre âme est pure et chaste, surtout ne lisez pas ça)_

**__**

Chapitre 3 

**~ non dit ~**

_Mercredi 27 juillet, 02h33 pm._

_Londres, résidence de  Sirius Black._

Le mois de juillet avait été pluvieux, terriblement pluvieux. C'était comme si le déluge s'était abattu sur l'Angleterre. Il semblait ne jamais vouloir cesser de pleuvoir. Le visage renfrogner, une bièreaubeurre à la main, Sirius Black arpentait nerveusement l'étroit salon de son appartement de Piccadilly. Par moment, il jetait  un coup d'œil par la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue. 

Dehors, avec un flegme _so-british_, les citadins bravaient la pluie incessante avec de larges parapluies multicolores. Passant momentanément dans cette rue, venant de quelque part et s'en allant ailleurs. 

Assis sur le rebord d'un fauteuil, James Potter ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil nerveux à la pendule, jouant machinalement avec son alliance, la mâchoire crispée. Face à lui, dans un autre fauteuil, Peter Pettigrow, la nuque  posée sur son dossier, regardait fixement un point au plafond. Dans ses mains, une bièreaubeurre à laquelle il n'avait pas touché tiédissait doucement dans la moiteur de cet après-midi d'été pluvieux. 

La pendule, stoïque, égrainait chaque seconde avec des « tic » et des « tac » vibrants comme des couperets. 

« Mais où est-il ? » Rugit Sirius exécédé. 

La voix du jeune homme résonna durement dans l'appartement. Seul le silence lui répondit. 

Sirius posa brutalement sa bièreaubeurre sur le meuble le plus proche de lui  et se remit à faire les cents pas dans le salon.

« Il travaillait la nuit dernière… » 

La voix aigrelette de Peter avait rompu le silence. Ne supportant plus, lui aussi, cette attente qui s'éternisait, il essayait de trouver une raison au colossal retard de Remus. 

« _Travaillait_… » Siffla James entre ses dents avec mépris. Il eut un petit rire sarcastique.

Sirius s'immobilisa et regarda James avec une sorte de tristesse dans les yeux. La situation entre James et Remus était de plus en plus tendue. Surtout maintenant, avec la guerre, avec Lily, avec l'enfant qui arriverait dans un mois… 

« … il avait des rendez-vous tard cette  nuit. » Reprit la voix de Peter pour remplire le silence.

Les yeux de James et Sirius se croisèrent… _rendez-vous…_James ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais le regard du jeune Black l'en dissuada. Sirius n'approuvait pas plus que James les _rendez-vous _de Remus, cette manière de gagner sa vie le répugnait  mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de jeter la pierre, il n'avait pas choisit cette vie _l_.

Sirius reprit sa bouteille de bouteille de bièreaubeurre et but quelques gorgées de boisson tiède pour se donner une contenance. 

« Où est Lily ? » Demanda abruptement Peter en continuant à fixer un point au plafond. 

James regarda son ami et cessa momentanément de jouer avec son alliance.

« Chez ma mère. » Répondit-il finalement. « C'est plus prudent… elle ne peut pas venir demain… ne peut pas… plus prudent… ne pas la laisser seule, non plus… dangereux… »Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, visiblement inquiet et les nerfs à fleur de peau. 

Sirius se détourna du salon et regarda se qui se passait dans la rue. Des gens allaient et venaient, des moldus qui n'avaient même pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait, là, sous leurs yeux sans qu'ils le voient… 

_Demain_.

Sirius sentit un frisson glacé lui remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale.

_Demain_.

Peter ferma les yeux.

_Demain_.

James se remit à jouer nerveusement avec son alliance. 

_Demain_. 

Et Remus qui n'arrivait pas.

Une étrange torpeur tomba sur la pièce. Le silence était si lourd que l'air en était irrespirable.

Dehors, les gens allaient et venaient. La pluie tombait en s'écrasant contre les vitres. Le temps qui s'écoulait sentait la poussière et le moisi.

Le « Crac » tant attendu retentit enfin dans l'entrée de l'appartement de Piccadilly. La porte du salon s'ouvrit avant même que Sirius l'ait atteint. Peter s'était redressé et observa Remus qui venait d'arriver. 

 Le jeune Lupin avait beaucoup maigri ces derniers temps et le fait que l'on était la vieille de la pleine lune lui donnait le teint cireux et les traits tirés. Ses yeux étaient déjà vitreux et injectés de sang. Ses gestes étaient brusques et nerveux. 

James leva les yeux vers Lupin et fut légèrement surpris de ce qu'il vit.

Remus portait une robe de sorcier noir impeccable mais son visage portait plusieurs traces d'ecchymoses violacées et une longue estafilade rougeâtre lui barrait la joue droite. Ses mains et ses avant-bras portaient, eux aussi, de nombreuses marques de coups. 

Remus affichait une expression de fatigue et de tristesse sans fond.

« Edgar Bones ! » Annonça-t-il d'une voix atone.

Sirius, Peter et James le regardèrent sans comprendre cette entrée en matière. De quoi parlait-il ? 

Remus ne s'attarda pas à la réaction de ses amis et continua d'une voix sans timbre.

« Sa femme… ses enfants… sa mère… »

Un froid intense balaya l'assemblée. La mort avait frappé. 

Peter pâlit fortement. James se pétrifia. Sirius eut un tremblement nerveux.

Tous restèrent muet d'horreur. Tous connaissant Edgar… Tous connaissait sa famille…

Mais, sans répit, la voix atone de Remus continua.

« Gideon Prewett… son frère, Fabian… »

James, Sirius et Peter fixait Remus avec une stupeur horrifiée. 

Dans un silence de plomb, Remus se tut. Il resta immobile et ferma les yeux.

Après une minute de flottement, Sirius jeta furieusement sa bouteille de bièreaubeurre se briser contre le mur le plus proche dans un intense cri de rage. La bouteille explosa litéralement, jetant liquide et débris de verre sur tous les meubles les plus proches. Peter se prit la tête dans les mains.  James se passa les mains dans les cheveux.

« Quand ? Comment ? » S'écria-t-il d'une voix qui cachait mal une colère toute légitime. 

Remus mit un peu de temps à réagire à la question.

« Les Bones… » Commença-t-il d'une voix douce-armer qui semblait venir d'outre tombe. « Chez eux… … vers deux heure… sept ou huit Mangemorts… il ne reste rien, même pas une brique » 

Lupin fit une pause, il avait du mal à parler.

« Les Prewett… hier soir… cinq Mangemorts… une embuscade entre Poudlard et Préaulard… ils sortaient d'une entrevue avec Dumbledore… »

L'air s'était épaissi sous ces tristes nouvelles. La nuit avait été longue et apportait de mauvaise augures pour le lendemain… pour Pergame… pour ce face à face qui allait avoir lieu sur une petite île de la méditerranée… sur un bout de terre qui allait être la cible d'une attaque de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom… un attaque qui était prévue, d'après les espions de l'Ordre, pour la nuit du 28 au 29 juillet… la bataille s'annonçait terrible.

Terrible.

_Demain_.

Le silence s'éternisa seulement brisé par le bruit des gouttes de pluies s'écrasant sur les vitres du salon. 

Des cris se firent entendre dans la rue. 

Des rires. 

Une cloche sonna au loin. 

Une jeune femme parlant fort passa sous la fenêtre et s'éloigna. 

La sonnette d'un vélo retentit, aigrelette. Il y eut un bruit chute et des cris. Une légère cohue se fit entendre. 

Et à nouveau le bruit de la pluie  sur les vitres. 

Dans le salon, la pendule découpait inlassablement le temps en secondes de plomb et en minutes de silence. 

Sirius, James et Peter étaient sous le coup des récents décès. Le monde avait pris depuis quelque temps une tournure sinistre. 

Remus, face au mutisme de ses amis et incapable de penser, s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda le spectacle humide de la rue. Il observa un parapluie rose se rapprocher et s'éloigner. A ce moment là, Lupin se sentait terriblement vieux et fatigué. D'un geste nerveux il s'ébouriffa les cheveux comme pour se secouer les idées. 

Dehors son regard fut attiré par un parapluie vert sous lequel il y avait une jeune femme en robe à fleur. Le tissu léger volait autour d'elle. Son regard s'arrêta sur les jambes nues et bronzées de cette femme. Il ne savait pas ce que lui inspirait ces deux jambes aux courbes fines, il avait la tête vide et le cœur anesthésié. Remus regardait ces jambes avec une telle intensité que la femme se sentit observer et s'arrêta dans la rue pour regarder autours d'elle qui pouvait bien l'observer. A cette occasion, Lupin put voir le visage de cette femme. Elle avait un visage ovale constellé de tâches de rousseur brûlées par le soleil. Des cheveux roux lui retombaient doucement sur les épaules. 

« Comme va Lily ? » Demanda-t-il abruptement sans se retourner vers James.

James ne réalisa pas qu'on lui avait parlé, ses pensées étaient tournées ailleurs que sur les personnes se trouvant dans cet appartement de Piccadilly. 

Remus regarda la femme au parapluie vert s'éloigner et disparaître. Cette femme avait vraiment des jambes splendides et il ne la reverrait sans doute jamais. 

Remus se détourna de la fenêtre. La vitre… la vie… lui rendait totalement inaccessible ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Il alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil face à James et entre Sirius et Peter. 

James leva les yeux vers lui. 

« Comment va Lily ? » Redemanda Remus d'une voix douce en regardant un point dans le vide.

Cette fois James réagit et sembla sortir de sa torpeur. Il répondit d'une voix qui venait de très loin.

« Bien… elle va bien… »

La voix de James tira Sirius et Peter de leur léthargie. 

« Elle est fatiguée mais tout va bien. » Reprit James avec un maigre sourire. 

Remus lança un regard scrutateur sur Potter. Son regard glissa sur Sirius. Ce dernier avait un pli amer sur les lèvres. Le sujet « Lily » n'était toujours pas son préféré.

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Insupportable.

« Et le béb ? » Demanda Remus pour essayer de ramener un peu de vie dans se salon et pour réveiller ses amis.

« bien… » James se redressa en prenant une profonde inspiration pour chasser certaines pensées de sa tête. « D'après les médicomages, ce sera un garçon. »

James avait eu l'espace d'une seconde une petite lumière dans les yeux qui avait très vite disparu. 

« Vous avez un prénom ? » demanda Sirius sans entrain, comme par politesse. 

« Lily aimerait qu'on l'appelle Harry… comme son grand père » 

La voix de James était atone. Il parlait mais sa tête était ailleurs. 

Il y eut un nouveau silence.

« Sirius ? » demanda tout à coup James sur un ton plus vivant.

Le jeune Black regarda son ami en attendant la suite.

« Est ce que tu voudrais être le parrain ? »

Sirius regarda James avec surprise 

« Le parrain ? » répéta Black. « Et ta _femme_ est d'accord avec ça ? » Ajouta-t-il avec acidité.

Une lueur furtive passa dans les yeux de James. Lueur que seul Remus sembla remarquer et qui le contraria. 

« Evidement ! » répondit James à l'intention de Sirius.

« Mais… mais Lily déteste Sirius ! » S'exclama Peter, surpris du fait que Lily soit d'accord avec ce choix de parrain. 

Remus avait plissé les yeux et regardait James entres ses cils. Ses yeux étaient froids.

« James a dû se montrer très _persuasif_ ! » Fit remarquer le jeune Lupin d'une voix froide. 

James se tourna vivement vers Remus, piqué par l'intonation dans laquelle avait été prononcée le « persuasif ». Comme un reproche. Il croisa le regard de son ami. Leurs yeux se défièrent.

Peter regardait tour à tour Remus et James sans comprendre. Sirius fronça lui aussi les sourcils sans comprendre ce que sous-entendait Remus. 

« Tu as dû utiliser des arguments très _frappant_ pour qu'elle accepte. » Reprit Lupin sur le même ton froid mêlé de sous-entendu. 

James se crispa et eut un geste nerveux de la main. Ce que venait de dire Remus semblait avoir rendu James furieux.

Sirius et Peter s'échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension. 

« Mes _arguments_ ne te regarde pas ! » Siffla James entre ses dents. « Je te … »

« Utiliseras-tu les mêmes _arguments_ avec _ton fils_ ? » Le coupa Remus.

Le visage de James prit une expression menaçant l'espace d'une seconde.

Peter et Sirius sentant le danger se préparèrent à intervenir pour séparer James et Remus au besoin. L'ambiance était tendue et électrique.

« Je n'ai pas à entendre de reproches de quelqu'un _comme toi_ » Cracha James, haineux. 

« Comme moi ? » Répéta Remus avec curiosité « Moi, le Loup-garou ?! ça ne te gênait pas pourtant quand on était à Poudlard ! »

« Tu a très bien compris, Moony, de _quoi_ je parle ! » Répliqua violemment James.

« Justement, non ! » Répondit Lupin avec sarcasme.

« Je te parle de… » James plissa le nez avec dégoût, incapable de finir sa phrase.

Remus bondit littéralement sur ses pieds et se pencha sur son interlocuteur. Il posa les mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, dominant ainsi James et le faisant prisonnier de son siège. Son visage avait une expression féroce accentuée par la proximité de la pleine lune. 

« **DiS-le !** » Cria Remus. « Dis-le, Potter ! Dis-moi ce que je suis ! »

En parlant, Remus s'était penché de plus en plus vers James, jusqu'à ce que leur visage ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. 

Peter et Sirius s'étaient élancés en même temps pour séparer Potter et Lupin. Remus réagit cependant avant même qu'ils ne l'aient touché et se projeta en arrière, libérant ainsi James. 

Remus éclata d'un rire froid et cynique. Il se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil. Son rire s'étouffa dans une sorte de hoquet amer.

Sirius et Peter reprirent leur place d'origine, sur le qui-vive.

La voix douceâtre de Remus se fit à nouveau entendre.

« Ce que je suis… » Murmura-t-il. « Ce que je suis est tellement répugnant que tu n'arrive même pas à le dire. Comme si ça allait te salir. » La voix de Remus prit un accent dur et cassant. « Et bien moi je vais te le dire, ce que je suis, ce que je fais et ce qui te dégoûte tellement, même si ça t'écorche les oreilles. Les mots ne sont rien par rapport à la réalité. »

James fixait Remus du regard avec horreur. Sirius était crispé. Peter était livide. Il y a des choses que même quand on les sait, on n'a pas envie de les entendre. 

« Hé oui, mon très cher James Potter, je loue mon cul, ma bouche, mon corps,  à des pervers que ça excite de dominer ou de se faire dominer par un loup-garou. Surtout pendant la phase avant la pleine lune, quand je suis ni humain ni loup. »

James avait une expression outrée sur le visage. Sirius serait dangereusement les dents et les poings. Peter était pétrifié. 

« C'est immonde et répugnant, et l'idée que vous en avez n'est rien par rapport à ce que c'est vraiment. On a beau se laver l'_odeur_… le _goût_ ne part jamais. »

« Remus ! » Cria James au bord de la nausée. 

« Quoi ? » Demanda Lupin de sa voix doucereuse. « Cela est-il si infâme que le fait de l'entendre va te rendre malade ? Crois-tu que c'est le métier que je rêvais de faire quand j'était gosse où quand on est sorti de Poudlard ? Crois-tu que j'ai le choix… Je n'ai pas eu la chance de naître sur tas  de Gallions ni d'hériter d'un oncle et personne ne veut employer un lycanthrope ! »

Remus fit une pause.

« Et puis, l'Ordre est bien content d'avoir les informations et les confidences que j'obtiens de manière si répugnante. »

En parlant Remus s'était levé.

« Et comme ma présence t'indispose, James, je ne vais pas te la faire subir plus longtemps. J'ai des _Rendez-vous _ce soir. Et je vous dis pas à _demain_ car demain, c'est la pleine lune ! »

Lupin eut un petit geste de salutation poli.

« Crac »

Il avait transplané. 

Le départ de Remus fut suivi d'un long, très long silence. Il était très rare de voir Lupin s'énerver mais la proximité de la pleine lune, la guerre et l'attitude de James à son égare avait été de parfait catalyseur.

La pluie s'écrasait toujours contre les vitres de la fenêtre. La pendule continuait à lacérer le temps en petits morceaux.  

Un engin vrombissant passa dans la rue. 

James, Sirius et Peter se détendirent peu à peu. 

Le silence s'éternisa jusqu'à ce que Sirius prenne la parole.

« Je ne pense pas que ça soit un bonne idée que je sois le parrain ! »

James se tourna vers son ami.

« Pourquoi ? »

Sirius se détourna, incapable se soutenir les regards interrogateurs de James. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et regarda la rue avec un sourire amer sur les lèvres. 

« Sirius, pourquoi ? »

Sirius eut un petit rire triste et amer.

« S'il t'arrivait quelque chose… Qui voudrait décemment me confier un enfant ? »

« Tu es comme mon frère, Padfoot ! » S'exclama James. « Qui d'autre pourrais mieux que toi être le parrain de mon fils ! Qui pourrait être un second père pour lui ? »

Sirius ne répondit pas. Son visage avait une expression de profonde amertume.

« Je ne suis pas digne d'avoir la responsabilité d'un enfant ! » Finit-il par siffler entre ses dents. « Je ne suis même pas digne d'être père ! »

James regarda Sirius sans comprendre de quoi il parlait. Peter scruta le visage du jeune Black avec un mauvais pressentiment. 

Sirius était toujours tourné vers la rue. Son regard était perdu dans un souvenir.

« Qui voudrait de moi comme père ? Qui voudrait d'un _Black_ comme père! »

James fronça les sourcils en comprenant que Sirius parlait d'autre chose que d'être le parrain de son fils. 

« De quoi parle-tu ? » S'hasarda-t-il à demander. 

D'un geste de rage, Sirius frappa du poing le mur à côté de lui.

« Elle… » Dit-il d'une voix entrecoupé par la colère. « … Elle a tué mon enfant… Elle a préféré se faire avorter que de faire de moi un père. »

Stupéfait, James fixait Sirius du regard. De quoi parlait-il ? Quel enfant ? Qui ?

James voulut dire, demander, quelque chose mais Peter fut plus rapide.

« O-Tailer !? » Murmura-t-il sur le ton de quelqu'un qui vient de comprendre quelque chose d'horrible. 

Sirius fit brusquement volte-face en entendant le nom. Ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur Peter sans complaisance dans une interrogation muette. James aussi se tourna vers Pettigrow le regard plein de questions.

Mal à l'aise, Peter détourna le regard et se recroquevilla un peu sur son siège. 

« Peter ? » Intervint la voix glaciale de Sirius.

Peter avala difficilement sa salive et se mit à fixer un point sur le sol. Il venait de comprendre que Remus n'avait rien dit à Sirius au sujet d'Adhara, ni au sujet du bébé, et sans doute pas plus au sujet de son passage à l'ennemi. 

« Peter ? Tu sais quelque chose… » Fit remarquer James d'une voix qui se voulait calme. 

Peter sentit une sueur glacée lui parcourir le corps. Il n'avait pas envie d'être le porteur de cette nouvelle. Pourquoi Remus n'avait-il rien dit ? Pourquoi ? 

« Peter ! » Cria Sirius. 

La bouche plus sèche que le désert, incapable de soutenir le regard de Sirius, il répondit d'une voix tremblante en regardant le sol.

« Adhara O-Tailer a accouché d'une fille il y a un mois et demi … »

Sirius changea de couleur, devenant livide en comprenant ce que signifiait cette naissance. 

« Tu savais ! » Hurla-t-il en se jetant sur Peter. « Tu savais et tu n'as rien dit ! »

James avait bondi pour s'interposer entre ses deux amis. Peter lui avait sauté de son siège, apeuré par la réaction de Sirius, et reculait en tremblant. 

« Tu ne m'as rien dit! » Criait toujours Sirius. « Pourquoi ? » 

Peter resta muet.

« POURQUOI ? »

…

« **pourquoi ? **»

« J'avais promis… » Murmura Peter passablement terrorisé.

Sirius sembla se pétrifier.

« Tu avais promis ? » Répéta-t-il avec une légère incrédulité. 

Une lueur dangereuse dansa dans  les yeux de Sirius. Sa voix se fit acide.

« Belle promesse, _fidèle Peter_ ! »

**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****

_~Message de l'auteur~_

_Encore un chapitre pas léger du tout (les histoires basées sur des huit-clos ne sont jamais légères). Ça devient même sordide mon histoire… quelle horreur !_

_En plus ce chapitre ne permet toujours pas de comprendre le vrai propos de cette histoire ni quel personnage représente le Coryphée…. (*Soupir*) … après tout, tant mieux, comme ça vous suivrez plus longtemps cette histoire. _

_Sinon, je raconte vraiment n'importe quoi (pauvre Remus, tt de même), mais après tout, c'est ça d'être l'auteur, on a le droit de raconter n'importe quoi. (hé hé hé) _

_Bon, comme j'aime les reviews par-dessus tout, laissez en plein plein plein, ça me motivera à écrire la suite… et si j'en ai pas assez, je risque de mettre bcp bcp de tps à trouver du courage pour écrire le chapitre 4 (hé hé hé, petit chantage)_

_Sinon nouvelle indice pour trouver la signification du titre : « Tragédie » et « Venise »_

_Voilà, c'est tout._

_~Reveanne~_


	9. Les voix de l'âme4

**Les voix de l'âme**

**-4-**

**Le Coryphée **

Elle est tombée. Elle est tombée. Pergame est tombée. Elle est devenue demeure de démon, repaire de tous les esprits impurs, repaire de tous les oiseaux impurs et odieux.

Il a suffit d'une heure pour dévaster tous nos espoirs. Une heure pour qu'une main noir et implacable s'abatte sur nous.

La terre a bu notre sang et les corbeaux, repus de notre chaire, dorment.

Malheur !

Les Frères, les alliers, venus la sauver nous les avons vu tomber sous les coups d'une armée plus nombreuse, plus puissante… balayés comme un brin de paille.

O douleur, douleur indicible

Le plus affreux spectacle qu'aient contemplé des yeux humains.

La folie s'est abattu, froide et meurtrière, Sous le regard d'une lune d'argent qui se reflétait dans les yeux et dans les crocs de ce qui nous attendaient .

Nous avons été envoyé au carnage. Nous n'étions rien. Et nous avons été écrasés, tailladés, détruits.

Malheur…

**Malheur !**

Je détourne la tête mais l'odeur de la mort s'attache, le goût du sang reste.

Malheur sur nous.

Mes yeux chavirent.

Le monde tourne comme une roue. La nuit descend sur ma pensée. Le torrent boueux de la démence m'emporte et me roule au hasard dans le tourbillon de l'horreur.

Malheur !

Il a suffit d'une heure pour dévaster tous nos espoirs.

Malheur !

Elle est tombée. Pergame est tombée. Elle est tombée dans un bain de sang, de notre sang, sous un ennemi cruel pour qui nous n'étions rien.

Nous n'avons pu faire que mourir ou fuir.

Destin…

Pourquoi ?

_Pourquoi_…

**Chœur **

Bien souvent, les guerriers valeureux confondent courage et folie. C'était folie que de chercher l'ennemi et votre folie vous a perdu.

**Le Coryphée **

La bile à mon sang s'est mêlée, mon visage pâlit, tel celui du solda tombé quand la vie coule de sa blessure à l'heure prompte de la mort.

**Chœur **

Ne te grise pas d'image de mort. Tes yeux absents ne sont que des yeux de témoin.

**Le Coryphée **

O le combat, ô les derniers combats d'un monde qui succombe.

Ô notre sacrifice de nous et de nos frère.

Nous avons entendu le cri de triomphe échappé à ses entrailles scélérates, la vocifération de l'armé qui ce rue sur l'ennemi débandé.

Rien à rien n'a servi.

L'île de Pergame est morte.

**Chœur **

Tu te débats contre la vérité.

**Le Coryphée**

Déchirés par les lourdes serres du Démon nous avons fuit, espérant la clémence de nos demeures pour soigner nos corps, nos cœurs et nos âmes.

Ô douleur ! Douleur ! Nom maudit du malheur à jamais assoiffé. Le démon et sa lourde rage…

Malheur !

… avait frappé au sein même de nos familles et de nos vie.

Nous avons fui un champ de bataille pour trouver la ruine et la mort dans nos demeures.

Une main avait frappé nos guerriers à Pergame, et l'autre avait écrasé le cœur même de nos vie. De certaine de nos famille, de nos pères, de nos mères, de nos enfants, il ne reste rien à part des larmes.

Nous avons quitté un charnier pour trouver nos foyer assassiné.

Rien à rien n'a servi. Ceux que nous avons voulu sauver sont mort.

**Chœur **

Ne gémis pas encore, ne frémis pas… attend la fin.

**Le Coryphée**

Cela aura donc une fin ?

La mort est partout autour de moi, est ce cela la fin ?

Je ne sais plus pourquoi je me bat. Quel cause mérite un tel prix ?

Qu'essayons nous de sauver ?

Dit moi, Destin, Qu'essayons nous de sauver ?


	10. le prix du sang

Honnête Iago 

**__**

**__**

Chapitre 4 

**~ le prix du sang ~**

_Samedi 30 juillet, 08h03 pm._

_Londres,_ _Piccadilly résidence de  Sirius Black._

Il faisait chaud, sombre et humide dans le salon de l'appartement Londonien de Sirius black. Les rideaux avaient été tirés pour bannir la lumière du soleil d'été qui depuis le matin avait percé les nuages. Des grains de poussière dansaient mollement, sans vie, dans un maigre rayon de lumière qui se faufilait sous un rideau. 

L'air était lourd et irrespirable. Une odeur de mort planait.

Le temps avait suspendu son court et la pendule s'était arrêtée.

Seul la respiration légèrement sifflante de Lily brisait le silence de plomb. Une de ses chaussures glissa de son pied et tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sec. 

James sursauta. 

Dans un bruit soyeux Lily bougea pour prendre un position plus confortable. Elle déplaça légèrement l'oreiller quelle avait posé sur les genoux de son mari et calla sa tête. 

James, assis sur un sofa, contemplait le vide. Les yeux mi-clos. Ses lunettes posées sur la table basse. 

Lily se redressa péniblement. Ses mouvements étaient engourdis et maladroits. Ses huit mois de grossesse l'épuisaient et commençaient à rendre chaque geste difficile mais ce n'était rien comparer à la fatigue. La fatigue de cette vie en préparation… La fatigue de plusieurs nuits sans sommeil… la fatigue d'une nuit sanglante dont les images l'assaillaient dés qu'elle fermait un œil.

Elle se débarrassa de sa dernière chaussure et ramena ses jambes contre elle. Elle tourna le dos à la pièce vide. Allongée à présent sur le sofa, elle reposa la tête sur l'oreiller. Les yeux mi-clos elle pouvait voir le tissu des vêtements de deuils de James se soulever et se rabaisser au rythme de sa respiration. 

Elle ferma les yeux.

Sa respiration se ralentit.

La brume envahit son esprit.

_LILY !_

Lily se réveilla en sursaut alors que la voix de la mère de James résonnait encore dans sa tête.

Lily ! Cache-toi, ils ne savent pas que tu es ici… 

Lily se recroquevilla un peu plus, tandis que les cris fantomatiques da la mère de James résonnaient encore et toujours dans sa tête. Elle se mit à trembler. Elle déglutit difficilement. Jamais elle ne pourrait se débarrasser du goût de cendre et de l'odeur acre de la fumée. 

Une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrit sa peau. 

Le souffle brûlant et le bruit du brasier. Ce grondement infernal de démon furieux au cœur de la fournaise.

Lily voulut resserrer les doigts de la main droite mais la douleur et  ses bandages l'en empêchèrent.

Les flammes de son souvenir couraient sur les murs.. sur les meubles… Partir… Courir… Fuir cette maison transformée en bûcher. La fumée opaque… l'odeur de cette fumée. Rance et acre, qui vous prenait à la gorge, l'odeur de toute une vie qui part dans le brasier… Courir, courir encore… 

Lily s'agita.

Trébucher, tomber, se relever.

La respiration de Lily s'affola.

Et la trouver… 

Tous les muscles de Lily se contractèrent sous l'horreur de l'image du souvenir. 

… Sans vie... 

Lily émit un gémissement étranglé.

_…En feu…_

James passa un bras autour des épaules de sa femme. Elle eut un sursaut et se réveilla… encore… Du bout des doigts, l'esprit absent, il caressa la peau moite de Lily. Elle se détendit.

Un courant d'air agita l'un des rideaux. La raie de lumière dessina des arabesques sur le sol du salon  de cet appartement de Piccadilly Tout était silencieux. La pièce était vide de toute autre vie que Lily et James. 

Devant les yeux de James, les meubles étaient flous.. Il avait retiré ses lunettes pour échapper un moment à la réalité. 

Il ferma les yeux et écouta la respiration de Lily  rendu sifflante d'avoir inhalé trop de fumée. 

Des images se sur-imprimèrent à l'intérieur de ses paupières. La nuit… l'attaque… les loups… les corps déchiquetés par la férocité des monstres.

James ouvrit vivement les yeux pour échapper aux images du cauchemars, pour échapper aux souvenirs de Pergame. Devant lui, le salon était à nouveau immobile, sombre et silencieux.

Il était chez Sirius.

James fixa la raie de lumière qui traçait une balafre blanche sur le sol. 

Chez Sirius… car c'était l'endroit le plus sûr… car sa maison était trop loin de Londres et de St-Mangouste… car la demeure ancestrale des Potter n'était plus qu'un tas de cendres et de pierres calcinées. 

Un infime bruit se fit entendre dans l'appartement. Sirius ? Peter ? James ne savait pas. Il ne remarquait pas les allées et venues qu'il y avait autour de lui. Il savait seulement que l'un d'eux devait être là, peut-être les deux. Plus rien ne l'atteignait pour le moment. Incapable de réagire au monde qui l'entourait, James se laissait porter. Sirius et Peter semblaient avoir pris les événements en mains. 

Pourtant James savait qu'il aurait dû se lever, bouger, faire quelque chose, s'occuper de ce qui pouvait encore être sauver et de préparer la cérémonie pour ceux qui étaient morts. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il était comme paralysé.

Un immense sentiment de malaise l'envahit. Un violente nausée lui serra le cœur et mit quelques minutes à se calmer. 

Il était paralysé… sous le choc… seul… Il était le dernier. 

Lily s'agita.

En une nuit, il avait perdu un cousin éloigné, trois cousins proches, son oncle et sa mère.

Il était le dernier des Potter. 

Lily se tourna légèrement sur le dos. 

James glissa doucement le plat de la main sur le ventre proéminent de sa femme. 

Il serra les mâchoires dans un mélange de haine, de désespoir et d'impuissance.

Depuis la nuit fatale, l'enfant ne bougeait plus.

Le dernier des Potter…

Le peu de lumière qui filtrait à travers les rideaux déclina. La raie de lumière disparut. 

Un grondement roula au loin. 

Il y eut un cri dans la rue

L'orage de rapprocha. 

Les flashs des éclairs et les roulements assourdissants remplacèrent le monde.

La pluie se mit à tomber doucement, s'écrasant dans un bruit de métronome sur les vitres. Une odeur de cailloux mouillés emplit l'air.

L'orage s'éloigna. 

La lumière déclina encore.

La pluie s'intensifia. 

Il y eut un « Crac »

Alerté par le bruit, Lily se redressa. Quelqu'un venait d'arriver. James ne réagit pas vraiment et continuait à fixer le salon dans son perpétuel regard vide. 

Il eut des pas dans l'entrée de l'appartement. Ceux-ci se rapprochèrent. La porte du salon s'ouvrit lentement, presque peureusement.

Il ne s'agissait pas de Sirius.

Une silhouette maigre apparut. 

Il ne s'agissait pas de Peter. 

« Sirius ? » Demanda une voix nerveuse et inquiète.

Il s'agissait de Remus.  

Cette apparition eut l'effet d'un électrochoc qui sortit James de son apathie. Tout son corps se tendit comme la corde d'un arc, prêt à passer à l'attaque si besoin était. Il prit l'oreiller que Lily avait laisser sur ses genoux et le jeta sur le sol. Il se pencha pour attraper ses lunettes et les remit.

« Bonsoir Lupin ! »

Sa voix était glaciale et pleine d'une menace à peine dissimulée. 

Remus se pétrifia et pâli en apercevant James et Lily. Visiblement il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à se trouver face à face avec eux, ici, chez Sirius. 

James se leva et s'avança vers le jeune Lupin.

Remus recula d'un pas.

Lily, sentant le danger qui émanait de son époux, se leva à son tour pour intervenir. 

James ne sembla même pas la remarquer.

« Bonsoir Lupin » Répéta-t-il. « Tu as l'air en _pleine forme_ ! »

La voix de James était méprisante et acide.

« Bien dormis pendant ces trois derniers jours ? »

Le visage de Remus se crispa. Ces trois derniers jours… la pleine lune… et ses conséquences.

« Bien dormis pendant que les autres se faisaient massacrer à ta place ? »

James s'avança un peu plus. Remus resta immobile, le visage ayant perdu toute expressions. 

« Pendant que les gens de ton _espèce_ nous taillaient en pièce. »

Une ombre passa dans les yeux de Remus.

« Pendant que tes… _amis_, assassinaient nos familles. »

La voix de James était violente, brusque, accusatrice 

« Où étais-tu, hein ? Toi ? Pendant qu'on mourait ? »

James eut un geste brusque de la main en direction de Remus. 

Le jeune Lupin ne fit pas un mouvement, il baissa juste les yeux. 

« Tu te cachais ? »

« James ! » Intervint doucement Lily pour essayer d'apaiser son mari.

« Ne te mêle pas de ça, Lily ! » Cria James en jetant un regard furieux à sa femme.

L'expression du visage de James était telle que Lily resta muette et figée. Elle sentait… savait ce qui allait se passer. James était aveuglé par la rancune et la rage. Remus faisait un parfait Bouc-émissaire. Son visage exprimait une telle tristesse et une telle culpabilité qu'il était facile de dire que quoi qui allait se passer, il allait se laisser faire. 

Lily prit soudainement peur, James était hors de lui, il ne se contenterait pas de mots,  il allait…

« Tu savais ce qui allait ce passer et tu t'es cach ! » Hurla James. Il leva la main, serra le poing.

… Frapper…

« Non, James ! » Cria Lily en attrapant le bras menaçant de James. 

… Il frappait toujours.

« Pousse-toi Lily ! » Aboya James « Ne protège pas ce … ce _dégénér_ ! »

« Non, James, Remus n'y est pour rien ! »

James libéra son bras dans un geste brusque et le leva.

« Pousse toi ! »

Lily resta figée.

« Je t'ai dit de te pousser ! » Hurla-t-il. 

Il baissa la main. 

Le coup heurta si violemment Lily qu'elle  fut projetée en arrière. 

Il y eut un fracas de bois brisé et de meubles renversé. 

Peter, qui se trouvait dans un pièce à l'autre bout de l'appartement, était accouru en entendant les éclats de voix de James.  Muet d'horreur, il venait de voir James frapper Lily car elle s'était mise entre lui et Remus. Et à présent il voyait James s'approcher de Remus , lever à nouveau la main et la baisser violemment sur un Remus qui n'esquissait ni un mouvement de fuite ni de protection. 

Remus reçut le coup en plein visage. Il vacilla sous sa force. Il fit un pas en arrière pour retrouver son équilibre. 

« Tu savais ! »

Un nouveau coup tomba. 

« Monstre ! »

James frappa encore.

« Dégénér ! »

Remus la lèvre fendue et sanglante, le visage marqué, continua à  se laisser faire sans esquiver.

« James ! » Cria  la voix affolée de Peter.

« Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi ! »

Le poing de James s'abaissa une nouvelle fois.

« Ne t'approche jamais de Lily. » 

Nouveau coup. 

« Ou de ma famille ! »

Le visage en sang, Remus s'écroula sur le sol.

« James ! » Cria Peter en proie à la panique.

Rendu sourd et aveugle, en proie à sa rage furieuse et assoiffée de sang, James s'acharna sur Remus.

« **James !** »

Parce que Remus n'avait rien… car il était en vie… car il n'était pas blessé… car il n'avait perdu personne… car il n'avait pas été là, à la bataille… Car il n'avait pas vu le carnage, pas entendu les cris de terreur et d'agonies, pas senti l'odeur de la mort….

« **_James_**_ **!**_»

… Car il était un loup. 

Il frappa.

« **_James !_** » 

Les cris terrorisés de Peter résonnaient sans jamais atteindre leur but. 

« James ! »

Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Ses yeux, comme hypnotisés, ne pouvaient plus se détacher du spectacle de la fureur de James. 

Lily sembla se détendre enfin.

Peter, arracher à sa stupeur, se tourna vers elle. Il se tenait auprès de la jeune femme, à genoux à ses côté, lui tenant les épaules pour lui éviter de s'écrouler sur le sol. 

Repos de courte durée

La peau de la jeune femme était couvert d'une sueur glacé. Ses muscles contractés à l'extrême étaient parcourus de spasmes. Le choc du coup et de la chut achevait le travail de la nuit d'horreur. 

« _James !_ »

Une violente contraction arracha un gémissement à Lily. Des larmes de douleur lui coulèrent le long des joues avant d'aller s'écraser sur le bras de Peter. 

Lily s'effondra brusquement, inerte. Le souffle imperceptible.

« _James !_ »

Lily, les yeux clos, tout à coup brûlante de fièvre, se mit à trembler. Sa tête roula sur le côté. Elle se laissa glisser dans les bras de Peter. Ses lèvres frémirent, formant des mots inintelligibles. 

De nouveau spasmes l'agitèrent et  la laissèrent pantelante. 

Durant quelques secondes elle sembla reprendre conscience.

« Le béb » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible, les yeux mi-clos. «… le béb »

Elle bougea les lèvres mais aucun son ne sortit.

Une nouvelle contraction lui arracha un gémissement. 

« _James !_ »

En proie à la fièvre et à la douleur, Lily s'agita et se débattit.

Peter raffermit sa prise pour lui éviter de tomber et de se blesser.

« Peter… » Murmura Lily d'une voix morte quand elle se calma un peu. « Fidèle Peter… Sauve-nous. »

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

~Message de Reveanne~

Heu… que voulez vous que je vous dise… le chapitre suivant sera moins horrible… ça va paraître fade, enfin bref….

Sinon, dois-je refaire du chantage à la reviews ou vous avez compris que je veux des commentaires ?… bon, j'prend des risques, vous faites comme vous voulez, vous aurez la suite jeudi prochain.

;-)

~Reveanne~


	11. Les voix de l'âme5

**Les voix de l'âme**

-**5- **

**Le Coryphée **

Cela aura donc une fin ?

La mort est partout autour de moi, est ce cela la fin ?

Quel cause mérite un tel prix ? Pour qui ? Pour quoi nous battons nous ?

Qu'essayons nous de sauver ?

**Chœur**

Je ne puis rien te dire de plus que tu ne sache déjà. Mais tes yeux restent aveugles car tu ne veux pas voir. Et tes oreilles sont sourdes car tu ne veux rien entendre.

**Le Coryphée **

Dit moi, Destin, Qu'essayons nous de sauver ?

**Chœur**

Ouvre les yeux et regarde. Ouvre ton esprit et écoute. Tout est déjà là. Devant toi.


	12. La fumée du Kelpy's

Honnête Iago 

Avertissement :

Âme pure,  chaste et sensible s'abstenir… et même plus… comment dire… C'est destiné à un public averti. 

**__**

Chapitre 5 

**~ la fumée du Kelpy's~**

_Dimanche 23 Octobre, 11h02pm._

_Londres, Quartier magique du Chemin de Traverse, Impasse des Mauvais-Rêves._

La brume était tombée sur la ville en même temps que le nuit. Il ne se détachait plus, dans cet épais voile sombre et cotonneux, que les halos informes des lampadaires jaunâtres. 

L'impasse des Mauvais-Rêve était particulièrement sombre, il n'y a avait en tout et pour tout que deux malheureuses lueurs fantomatiques, comme des phares  plantés là pour sauver les passants dont les pas se seraient égarés dans ce lieu de perdition. Pour les autres, ceux venus en quête d'un moment d'oubli dans les bras des hétaïres d'un paradis artificiel, une lumière rouge leur indiquait le chemin de ce qu'ils étaient venu chercher. 

Des pas résonnaient sur les pavés humides. Mais la nuit cachaient ceux qui étaient là. Combien étaient-ils ? Qui étaient-ils ? Arrivaient-ils ou partaient-ils ? Peter ne savait pas et, quelque part, il n'avait pas envie de le savoir. Ces gens étaient là, c'est tout. 

Il resserra sa cape autour de lui. L'humidité le glaçait jusqu'aux os. Il avança sur les pavés glissant vers la lueur rouge.

Qu'était-il venu faire ici ? Dans ce lieu où le _bonheur_ s'achètaient et se vendaient ? _Bonheur_ éphémère pour qui pouvait aligner les Gallions. 

Autour de lui, de temps à autres, des silhouettes passaient, informes et anonymes, dans la brume.

Peter avança encore.

Il était venu chercher quelqu'un. 

Peter s'approcha peu à peu de la lueur rouge. Il s'immobilisa devant une porte de bois sombre. La lampe était accrochée au-dessus.

Une plaque de cuivre gravé était fixée sobrement sur le battant. 

« _Kelpy's_ »

La porte s'ouvrit devant Peter sans même qu'il est à faire un geste. Comme si on l'attendait. 

Il se faufila à l'intérieur rapidement. Fuir la brume. Fuir la nuit. Fuir le monde pour un instant. 

Peter fut accueilli par une femme d'un certain âge qui avait dû être belle dans sa jeunesse. Elle lui sourit sans lui dire un mot. Elle se trouvait dernière une sorte de comptoir en bois sombre et brillant, dans une pièce octogonale  à l'ambiance feutrée d'où partaient huit portes.

Peter posa plusieurs pièces sur le comptoir en les gardant dissimulé sous sa main. La femme posa sa main sur la sienne et prit les pièces sans qu'elle ne soit jamais découverte. Peter se pencha vers cette femme et lui murmura quelque chose. 

Elle plissa les yeux. Elle disparut par une porte qui se trouvait derrière elle. Elle réapparut une poignée de secondes plus tard. Son visage ne portait aucune expression. Elle se pencha vers Peter et lui murmura quelque chose en lui indiquant une porte un peu plus loin. 

Peter se détourna du comptoir. Une jeune femme de type asiatique vint à sa rencontre et le débarrassa de sa cape. Elle lui donna une sorte de bague en échange et disparut. 

Peter se dirigea vers la porte qui lui avait été indiquée. De l'autre côté se trouvait un long couloir faiblement éclairé et, au bout de ce couloir, il y avait un escalier descendant. Il émanait de l'étage inférieur une lueur rougeâtre dansante comme les feus de l'enfer. Une musique ressemblant à un battement de cœur vibrait lentement. Une odeur de parfum et d'encens diffusait dans l'air. 

Peter sentit son pouls battre dans ses tempes. Il ferma lentement les yeux et les réouvrit. Il s'avança vers l'escalier. Il n'était encore jamais venu dans cette partie du Kelpy's.

Il descendit les marches. 

La lumière rouge devint orange puis dorée. La musique devint plus présente, lancinante, presque oppressante dans son rythme lent et régulier. L'odeur d'encens était entêtante. 

L'escalier aboutit sur un palier qui donnait sur une pièce dissimulé derrière un rideau de mousseline.

Un rond brillant incrusté dans le sol attira l'attention de Peter. Une plaque ronde et dorée. 

Un Gallion.

Il ne savait pas encore ce que contenait la pièce où il allait entrer mais les _faveurs_ qu'il y trouverait lui coûteraient un Gallion juste pour qu'elles s'assoient à sa table.  

Peter poussa le rideau et entra.

La pièce était large et ronde, décoré de manière orientale et  faiblement éclairée par des lampes disséminé çà et là qui diffusaient une lumière mordorée. Des alcôves, avec des  banquettes  en velours sombre avec des coussins assortis  et des tables, faisait le tour de la pièce. Trois arcades donnaient sur d'autres salle où se trouvaient d'autres alcôves qui se dissimulaient, celle-ci, derrière des rideaux pour les _groupes_ qui désiraient _s'isoler_.  

Au centre de la pièce, des coussins et des fauteuils avait été installés. Des femmes y étaient installées, lascive ou animée, semblant attendre quelque chose. Toutes, magnifiques, étaient vêtue de manière à dévoiler leurs charmes sans, pour autant, rien montrer, le plus professionnellement du monde. 

Elles portaient toutes une écharpe de mousselines  rouge sang autour du cou et dont les pans retombaient dans leur dos. 

Peter scruta cette population. Il eut un frisson. Elles… et ils. Peter croisa le regard d'un homme qui portait l'écharpe des prostituées en guise de brassard.

L'homme sourit. 

Peter détourna vivement le regard. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de maîtriser sa respiration.

Il réouvrit les yeux et balaya la salle du regard. Il était venu chercher quelqu'un. 

Son regard se fixa sur une alcôve près de l'une des arcades, à droite.  Sans prêter vraiment attention aux gens qui se trouvaient dans la pièce, Peter se dirigea rapidement vers cette table où se trouvait une personne seule. Il s'assit de manière à  lui faire face. 

Sirius Black ne réagit pas tout de suite au fait que Peter venait de s'asseoir à sa table. Il semblait dormir les yeux ouverts. Perdu dans une torpeur artificiel.

Peter jeta un coup d'œil à ce qui était posé sur la table. 

Au centre, il y avait une plaque noire autour de laquelle il y avait sept minuscules bougies qui éclairaient à peine. Une coupelle contenait un cône d'encens d'où s'élevait un filet de fumée parfumée. Un cendrier contenait un morceau de papier froissé, une fine tige argentée et des cendres grises. Une longue et fine pipe en bois et en nacre était posée à côté, quelques poussières de tabac traînaient. Un verre d'un liquide trouble était posé devant Sirius. Il semblait y avoir à peine touché.

« Bonjour Wormtail. » 

La voix de Sirius était atone, comme s'il sortait d'un long sommeil. Il avait du mal à parler.

« _Bonsoir _Padfoot. » Répondit Peter 

Il dévisagea son ami.

Sirius avait les traits tirés, les cheveux en bataille, ses vêtements étaient froissés, ses joues s'ombraient d'une barbe naissante. Depuis combien de temps était-il ici, assis dans ce salon ? Dans cet endroit qui ne fermait jamais ses portes ?

« Bonsoir ? » S'étonna mollement Sirius.

Peter croisa le regard de Sirius. Les yeux de son ami était injecté de sang, ses pupilles très dilaté. 

Sirius n'était pas dans son état normal… ce n'était pas dû à l'alcool car il n'en buvait que peu (D'ailleurs il avait à peine touché à son verre.) car ça diminuait ses _performances_, comme il disait. 

Les yeux de Peter tombèrent sur la fine pipe et les miettes qui traînaient sur la table. Il n'y avait pas là, en fin de compte, que du tabac. Les yeux de Peter glissèrent sur le cendrier. Sirius avait beaucoup fumé. 

« Que fais-tu là, Wormtail ? » Articula péniblement Sirius. 

« J'ai appris pour Regulus. » Répondit brièvement Peter.  

Sirius se mit à rire. Un rire nerveux, sec et artificiel. 

« Bien sûr que tu dois avoir appris pour mon frère… pour la fierté de la famille Black... »

Sirius fut repris d'un rire sec et nerveux.

« …Pour l'enfant prodige… »

Peter jeta un regard inquiet à son ami.

« … Pour ce Mangemort d'à peine quinze ans. » 

Sirius s'animait.

« … Pour mon petit frère et pour sa mort… »

Sirius ne riait plus. Il fixait un point sur la table. 

«… _pour sa mort_. »

La voix de Sirius tremblait. La fumée narcotique faisait divaguer son esprit. 

Silence. La musique de fond sembla résonner plus fort. 

- Que fais-tu là, Peter ? Re-demanda Sirius.

- Je… On s'inquiétait.

- 'On' qui ? S'inquiétait de quoi ? 

Peter ne répondit pas tout de suite, quelque chose chez son ami le troublait et lui faisait peur.

- Qui ? Pourquoi ? Je ne sais même pas comment il est mort ! Reprit Sirius de plus en plus énervé. C'était le seul membre de ma famille avec qui j'avais encore des relations, il est passé à l'ennemi et ça l'a tu !

- Sirius…

- Hein ? De quoi vous inquiétez-vous ? Du fait que c'est peut-être l'un d'entre vous qui l'a tu ? De ce que je pourrais faire ? Que je pourrais rejoindre ma famille ? Les liens du sang ne sont-ils pas les plus fort ? 

Silence. La fumée de l'encens engourdissait les esprits.

« Parfois je me demande... » Reprit Sirius d'une voix blanche. « …contre quoi nous nous battons…. »

Peter parut choqué par cette phrase.

« …Nous tuons nos propres frères. Quand nous les blessons, c'est nos propres familles que l'on blesse. Parfois je me demande où est le bien et où est le mal… Ils tuent, et nous tuons. Ils nous espionnent, et nous les espionnons. Ils nous trahissent, et nous les trahissons. Sommes-nous meilleur qu'eux ? »

« Sirius ! » S'écria Peter que les paroles de son ami horrifiaient. « Tu divague complètement ! Ce sont nos ennemis, des monstres sanguinaires ! »

« C'était mon frère… mon seul et unique frère !… »

Silence. 

« …Ouvre les yeux Peter ! Pour quoi nous nous battons ? Pour nos familles ? Nous les assassinons aussi bien qu'ils les assassinent »

« Tais-toi ! » Cria Peter. « Tu deviens complètement fou, ils sont le mal ! »

« Le mal change selon le côté où on se trouve. le _mal_, c'est toujours les autres… Ceux qui perdent à la fin… »

Sirius prit son verre dans un geste maladroit et le leva.

« Gloire aux vainqueurs… Gloire aux vaincus… et malheur pour tous ! »

La voix de Sirius était armer comme le fiel. Il reposa son verre. Son geste, mal contrôlé, renversa un peu du contenu du verre sur la table. 

Silence. Musique. Fumée. 

Peter regardait fixement Sirius. Son ami ne semblait ne plus se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait et ne se souviendrait sans doute même pas l'avoir dit. Il était dans une sorte de transe… Dans un état qui n'avait rien à voir avec de l'alcool ou les effets de ce qu'il avait pu fumer

Silence lugubre. 

Peter jeta un regard dans la salle où des gens allaient et venaient, mollement, lentement, comme dans rêve lugubre. Il n'osait pas se lever et partir, mais avait peur de rester.

Le silence s'éternisa.

Un couple se leva à une table proche, passa devant leur table et disparurent dans la pièce de l'autre côté de l'arcade la plus proche. En passant, ils dérangèrent le rideau de l'une des alcôve. 

Peter les avait suivis des yeux. Il remarqua le fin espace qui s'était formé entre le rideau et le mur. Il détourna les yeux.

Devant lui, Sirius regardait le vide. 

Silence. Autour d'eux le monde continuait sa marche.

« Wormtail ? »

Peter sursauta. 

« Il n'y a ni bien, ni mal… seulement la mort ! »

La voix de Sirius était atone.

Nouveau silence.

Peter ne savait pas comment réagire. Il s'était inquiété et il avait eu raison. Cette nuit Sirius semblait avoir sombré dans la folie. Mais il ne savait pas comment réagir, ni quoi faire. 

Le silence s'installa. 

Comme attiré par un aimant et sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte, Peter s'était mis à regarder le rideau déplacé de l'alcôve un peu plus loin.

Il y avait de la lumière… Il y avait quelqu'un… Peter ne pouvait pas le voir directement il apercevait son reflet dans un miroir… le reflet de son visage, de ses épaules, de son torse. 

C'était un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Entre deux âges. Vêtu d'une robe de sorcier de couleur ocre. Il semblait être assis, adossé à un mur. Il avait les yeux fermés. Immobile. Il avait l'air de dormir. 

Peter, perplexe, ramena son regard à Sirius. Ce dernier avait posé la nuque sur le dossier de son siège, les yeux fermés, et ne disait rien. Pourtant de petits mouvements nerveux de ses doigts indiquaient qu'il ne dormait pas. En fait il semblait être en train de reprendre doucement conscience. 

les effets de la drogue s'estompaient de plus en plus. 

Peter décida de rester et d'attendre que son ami ait les idées plus claires pour pouvoir recommencer la conversation de manière plus saine. 

Il sortit une plusieurs pièce de sa poche et les posa sur la plaque noir qui se trouvait au centre de la table. 

L'argent se volatilisa et un verre apparut devant Peter.

Seul face à son verre, Peter ne put s'empêcher de laisser une nouvelle fois ses yeux glisser vers le rideau et le miroir.

L'homme était toujours là. Assis, dos au mur. Il avait entrouvert les lèvres. Il tremblait. Il fit un geste du bras… de la main… Un morceau de mousseline rouge sang se refléta brièvement avant de retomber vers le sol.  La prostituée devait se trouver devant l'homme… à genoux…

Peter détourna vivement les yeux en comprenant ce qu'il était en train d'épier.  

Il fixa son attention sur son verre. Devant lui Sirius n'avait pas beaucoup bouger. Il avait ouvert les yeux et regardait le vide. 

L'odeur de l'encens devenait de plus en plus prégnante. Le battement lent et régulier de la musique était hypnotique. La lumière enveloppante.   La chaleur de l'alcool lui faisait battre le sang dans les tempes. Peter sentait son corps se détendre de plus en plus et son esprit perdre un peu pied. Avec une curiosité malsaine, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil au rideau et au miroir. 

Peu à peu ses coups d'œil se firent plus nombreux, plus longs, plus insistants. Finalement il ne put plus détacher ses yeux de ce qu'il voyait. 

La lumière, l'encens, la musique, l'alcool, voir ce qu'il n'aurait pas du voir l'excitait… l'excitait terriblement. Il n'arrivait plus à penser normalement. Mais on ne venait pas dans les salons du Kelpy's pour penser normalement. Où était le mal ? … et … où était le bien ?

L'homme dans le miroir se cambra et se raidit sous l'effet de la jouissance. 

Peter frissonna violemment. 

Il ferma les yeux, le cœur battant, les muscles raides,  pour essayer de se calmer un peu. Quand il les réouvrit, il les tourna immédiatement vers le miroir. Il désirait… voulait… voir avec qui était l'homme. Besoin de savoir… connaître ses lèvre … envie de sa bouche…

Impatient.

_Avec qui ?_

Fébrile.

_Qui ?_

Il y eut du mouvement dans l'alcôve. Une silhouette avec une écharpe de mousseline rouge apparut entre l'homme et le miroir. Peter eut un saisissement. C'était un homme. L'espace d'une seconde le reflet fut plus précis. 

Peter eut un très violent haut-le-cœur. Il se détourna précipitamment, une main sur la bouche pour s'empêcher de vomir. 

« Remus travail ici ce soir ! » Murmura Sirius qui, bien qu'encore légèrement anesthésié par la drogue, avait observé les agissements et le violente réaction de Peter. 

Peter, plié en deux par le dégoût, peinait à reprendre son souffle. Avait du mal à se ressaisire. 

Sirius continua à le regarder sans rien dire. Son visage était inexpressif. 

Le temps s'écoula rythmé par la musique, embrumé par la fumée de l'encens, dans une lumière mordorée. 

Sirius sembla sortir de son apathie. Il se redressa lentement dans son siège. Ses gestes étaient lourds et maladroits. Il sortit de l'une de ses poches un étuis en cuir. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit une pincé de tabac et un bâtonnet sombre. D'un geste il passa  l'extrémité du bâton dans la flamme de l'une des bougies.

Les mouvements de Sirius permirent à Peter de fixer son attention sur quelque chose et de se ressaisir complètement, ou presque.  

Sirius effrita la partie du bâtonnet qu'il avait passé dans la flamme au creux de sa main. Il mélangea ces scories de résine sombre avec le tabac. Il referma les doigts autour du mélange. De son autre main, il rangea le bâtonnet de résine dans l'étuis et remit celui-ci dans sa poche. Ensuite, il prit la fine pipe de bois et de nacre qui était sur la table. Il y déposa le mélange de tabac et de résine. Il prit sa baguette magique dans un plis de ses vêtements et s'en servit pour embraser le tabac.

Il y eut un petit crépitement et une odeur douce et acre se répandit. 

Sirius aspira profondément la fumée narcotique. Il bloqua sa respiration et ferma les yeux.

La musique de font était lancinante. 

Il réouvrit les yeux et souffla lentement la fumée. 

Devant lui, Peter le fixait avec un regard désapprobateur. 

Sirius reprit une bouffée de fumée. D'une geste lent, il remonta ses manches.

Peter tressaillit et fixa le bras gauche de son ami. Son visage avait pris une expression de dégoût et de colère lorsqu'il attrapa le poignet de Sirius pour le forcer à allonger le bras pour revoir ce qu'il avait tout juste eut le temps d'apercevoir.

Sirius se débattit mais Peter parvint à lui faire allonger suffisamment le bras pour confirmer ce qu'il avait vu. 

Peter lâcha le bras de Sirius avec dégoût. 

Machinalement, Sirius massa l'intérieur de son coude gauche. Il avait une ecchymose avec une infime écorchure au centre, comme  s'il s'était enfoncé quelque chose dans le bras. 

« Tu t'es complètement défonc ! » S'écria Peter, haineux. « Ta fumée ne te suffisait pas ?! Il fallait absolument que tu te flanque cette saloperie dans les veines ? »

Cette _saloperie_… une technique d'origine moldue associé à un produit sorcier aux effets dévastateurs… l'un des stupéfiants les plus fort et dangereux en circulation dans le monde sorcier. 

Sirius jeta un regard noir à son ami. 

- Tu parle comme Evans ! Siffla Sirius entre ses dents.

- Je me fiche de parler comme Lily ! Répliqua Peter, cassant. Tu es en train de te détruire.

- Et si ça me plait, de me détruire ! Que ce soit ça ou autre chose qui me tue, de toute façon je vais mourir ! je n'y peux rien. Répondit Sirius avec cynisme et fatalisme.

- Où est le Griffondor qui était en toi ? S'énerva Peter.

- Dans une tombe avec mon frère ! Répondit violemment Sirius. Dans le berceau de ma fille que je n'ai pas le droit de voir ! Dans la maison de ma famille abhorr ! Dans un nom que je déteste ! Dans cette guerre sanglante et fratricide qui nous entoure ! 

-Et tu crois que la drogue va résoudre tes problèmes ? 

- Mes _problèmes_ ? Répéta Sirius, glacial. Qu'est ce que tu en sais de mes _problèmes_ ?  Toi Peter Pettigrow ?!…

Sirius dévisagea Peter des pieds à la tête. 

- … Qu'est ce que tu peux savoir de ce que je vis, de ce que je ressens ? Reprit Sirius avec mépris et supériorité. Ta famille n'est rien et n'intéresse personne. Tu es insignifiant. Sans moi, James ou Remus tu n'aurais pas plus d'intérêt qu'une plante verte…

Peter s'était pétrifié.

-… Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu peux savoir de mes problèmes ? Toi,  Honnête Peter ?! Toi que le doute ne traverse jamais, toi qui obéit servilement aux ordres de Dumbledore ou de James. Toi le valet d'Evans… Toi, dont la vie privée se résume à choisir, le soir, avec quelle main tu vas te branler !

- BLACK ! Rugit Peter en se levant d'un bond.. Me voilà bien récompensé de m'être inquiété pour ton _auguste_ personne ! Défonce toi autant que tu peux et crèves-en puisque c'est ce que tu veux ! Crève, c'est tout ce que tu mérite ! 

Peter quitta la table brusquement. Dans son mouvement, il entraperçut le miroir de l'alcôve où se reflétait une épaule masculine dénudée. Il eut un haut-le-cœur.

Fuir ces gens, ses _amis _qui, ce soir, lui donnaient envi de vomir. 

Fuir cet endroit de perdition.

Fuir.

Sirius regarda Peter traversé le salon et disparaître derrière le rideau de l'entrée. 

_Crève_… 

Ses idées se bousculaient dans sa tête à lui faire mal. Toutes les plaies que la drogue avait anesthésié s'étaient réouvertes. 

Il avait mal… 

… si mal.

Il avala un bouffé de fumée narcotique mais cela n'eut aucun effet. Il avait besoin de quelque chose de plus fort. Il avait besoin d'oublier.

Sirius sortit une pièce d'un Gallion qu'il posa sur le rebord de la table, côté pile vers le haut, de manière à ce qu'elle soit visible du centre du salon. Il scruta, du regard, la foule des prostituées.

Peu de temps après, une jeune femme noire en robe ocre et rouge s'approcha de lui. Elle s'assit contre lui, féline. Elle posa l'index sur le Gallion et celui-ci se volatilisa. 

La jeune femme murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Sirius. Elle posa une main fine et gracile sur la cuisse de Sirius et, dans une infinie lenteur, elle la fit glisser.

Sirius prit cette main dans la sienne et stoppa la caresse. Il posa la tête au creux de l'épaule de la jeune femme et lui murmura quelques mots en lui mettant plusieurs pièce dorée dans la main. 

La femme se dégagea doucement. Elle posa l'une des pièces sur la table, plaqué par son index. La pièce ce volatilisa. Elle glissa les autres pièces dans un repli de sa robe. Elle sortit un étui en cuir blanc. Elle l'ouvrit et sortit un flacon qu'elle posa sur la table. 

Un liquide bleuté.

Elle sortit de l'étui une fine seringue de verre ainsi qu'une boite qui contenait de petits sachets, fins et allongés, en papier. Elle en prit un et rangea la boite. Elle déchira l'extrémité du sachet pour faire apparaître le bout d'une aiguille métallique qu'elle fixa à la seringue. Elle posa cela sur la table en laissant momentanément le papier sur l'aiguille.

La jeune femme retira son écharpe de mousseline rouge sang et la noua sur le bras de Sirius, serrée, juste au-dessus du coude. Elle posa ce bras sur ses genoux. 

Elle prit alors le flacon, le déboucha et le reposa sur la table. Elle prit la seringue, retira le papier qu'elle froissa et jeta dans le cendrier. Elle passa l'aiguille dans la flamme de l'une des bougies. Elle reprit le flacon, plongea l'aiguille dans le liquide bleuté et remplit la seringue.  Elle reposa le flacon et élimina les bulles d'air qui auraient pu se trouver dans la seringue. Elle examina le bras de Sirius. Les veines n'étaient pas très apparentes. Sans trembler, elle enfonça l'aiguille dans la chaire. 

Sirius frémit.

La jeune femme releva les yeux et planta son regard dans celui de Sirius. Elle appuya sur le piston de la seringue. Le liquide bleuté disparut dans la veine. 

Elle retira la seringue en appuyant fortement sur l'infime plaie faite par l'aiguille pour éviter que cela saigne. Elle posa la seringue sur la table et défit le foulard. 

Sirius plia son bras en le gardant contre lui.

La femme détacha l'aiguille et la jeta dans le cendrier. Elle reboucha le flacon. Elle rangea seringue et flacon dans l'étuis qu'elle dissimula à nouveau  dans un plis de sa robe. Elle remit son écharpe autour de son cou. 

Elle se pencha vers Sirius. Elle lui caressa doucement la joue. Elle posa ses lèvres sur le lobe de son oreille. 

« Fais de beau rêve » Murmura-t-elle. 

Elle se redressa, se leva et s'éloigna. Elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour lui.

Sirius, les yeux entrouverts, les pupilles fortement dilatées, sentait la brûlure douloureuse de la drogue qui lui courait sous la peau. Son cerveau s'embruma peu à peu. Devant lui, sur la table, le verre de Peter lui faisait comme un reproche. 

Sirius ferma les yeux.

« Peter… fidèle Peter… Tu ne pourras jamais comprendre. »

********* * *  *  *   *   *    *    *     *     *      *      *       *       *        *         *          *           *            *


	13. les voix de l'âme6

**Les voix de l'âme**

**-6- **

**Le Coryphée **

Quelle nouvelle heureuse naquit jamais au ciel d'un oracle ? Avec du malheur plein la bouche, les devins ne sont que des jongleurs de verbes, habiles profiteurs de la terreur aveugle.

Chœur Ecoute l'oracle. L'avenir se joue sur ses paroles. Ce qui a été dit sera. Le Coryphée 

Je n'ai pas à écouter, la prophétie ne me concerne pas.

**Chœur**

Elle ne te vise pas mais elle te touche. C'est ta cause. C'est à ceux qui te sont comme des frères qu'elle prédit la mort. Tu vas devoir te battre, fuir et te cacher. Nul ne te viendra en aide car, pour sauver un enfant, tous mourrons.

**Le Coryphée**

NON !… La science divinatoire n'est qu'une rêverie, personne au monde ne l'a jamais possédée !

**Chœur **

Ce n'est pas la voix du devin qui s'est fait entendre mais la voix du destin.

**Le Coryphée**

Je ne veux pas entendre ! Ce n'est pas mon destin !.

**Chœur **

Ce n'est pas ton destin mais tu es la main qui accomplira le leur.


	14. dernier jour et première nuit

Honnête Iago 

**__**

Chapitre 6 

**~ dernier jour et première nuit~**

_Lundi 24 avril .7h03pm. _

_Résidence de James, Lily et Harry Potter._

Le printemps était splendide. La journée avait été ensoleillée et particulièrement douce. Pourtant l'humeur chez les Potter était sombre et pesante. Les nouvelles du monde étaient sinistres et menaçantes. Cependant ils ne pouvaient rien faire, il fallait attendre que l'ennemi bouge, qu'il décide et choisisse sa cible. 

Attendre… Dans la plus total impuissance. 

Attendre… Etre prêt à se défendre.

Attendre…

Dans la salle de bain, bébé Harry pataugeait  assis dans l'eau de son bain en gazouillant comme un moineau. Il frappait la surface de l'eau de ses mains et projetait de l'eau savonneuse dans toute la pièce. 

Là, dans son bain, sous les regards attentifs de sa mère, le petit Harry Potter barbotait dans la plus total insouciance. Il aimait jouer dans l'eau.

Lily se pencha vers son fils et l'attrapa en le prenant sous les bras. 

« Allez, viens petit poisson, c'est l'heure d'aller faire dodo maintenant ! »

La jeune femme souleva son fils. Harry se débattit, peu désireux de quitter l'élément liquide. Lily déposa son petit poisson frétillant sur une épaisse serviette éponge posée sur la table à langer. 

Harry se redressa et tendit les bras vers la baignoire en pleurnichant. 

Lily enroula son fils dans la serviette éponge et le sécha consciencieusement sans tenir compte des pleurnicheries du bébé. 

Tout propre et tout sec, Harry arrêta ses simagrées et fixa sa mère de toute l'intensité de ses grands yeux verts. Il attrapa un coin de la serviette et se mit à le mâchouiller.

Lily posa une main sur la ventre du bébé pour le maintenir en place  pendant qu'elle prenait des affaires propres dans le meuble à côté de la table à langer. 

Le bébé suivit les gestes de sa mère du regard. Il se désintéressa du coin de la serviette pour fixer son attention sur le massif bracelet d'argent  que portait Lily au poignet. Il referma ses petites mains sur le métal froid,  l'agrippa de toute la force de ses neufs mois et essaya de l'attirer vers lui. Comme l'objet ne venait pas, bébé Harry le secoua vivement avec des gestes frénétiques.

Lily regarda son fils s'acharner sur son bracelet. Elle fit glisser l'objet sur sa main et laissa Harry l'examiner de plus près, c'est à dire en le triturant dans tous les sens et en le mâchouillant. 

Harry rejeta rapidement l'objet froid et le jeta par-dessus le rebord du meuble. Le bracelet produit un son métallique en percutant le carrelage de la salle de bain. Ce qui fit rire le bébé. 

Lily, elle, soupira. Jeter les objets était la toute dernière invention de sa majesté bébé Harry et cela semblait beaucoup l'amuser. Elle eut un petite sourire. 

« Ah, puisque c'est comme ça, je vais te manger Petit Poisson. ! » 

Elle se pencha sur Harry, fit semblant de lui mordre le ventre et se mit à le chatouiller. Le bébé s'esclaffa et se tortilla sous la tendre torture maternelle. 

Lily se redressa et laissa son fils se calmer. Elle prit un pot de crème avec laquelle elle massa la peau fragile du bébé. Elle le talqua, lui remit une couche et lui enfila une grenouillère en coton rouge et orange.  Elle souleva l'enfant et le prit dans ses bras. 

D'un geste agile de la main, elle sortit sa baguette et, à l'aide de quelques sortilèges, remit la salle de bain dans un état de propreté immaculé. 

Harry, encore trop petit pour s'intéresser à la magie, se sera plus près de sa mère. Il s'agrippa possessivement au pull que portait Lily et enfouit son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de sa maman. 

Lily caressa doucement le dos de son fils. Harry raffermit sa prise, comme s'il avait peur que sa mère disparaisse soudainement et le laisse tout seul, abandonné.

Lily éteignit la lumière de la salle de bain et sortit de la pièce. Elle faillit percuter la silhouette sombre qui attendait dans le couloir adossée au mur. La jeune femme jeta un regard noir à Sirius. 

James était allé aux nouvelles, incapable de rester sans rien faire à la maison. Il avait cependant insisté pour que Lily ne reste pas seule dans cette grande maison vide, il avait donc charger son meilleur ami, son _frère_, Sirius Black de jouer les gardes du corps et les geôliers.  

La situation déplaisait sans doute autant à Lily qu'à Sirius mais ce que James disait    était parole d'évangiles. De plus, aucun, de sa femme ou de son meilleur ami, n'osait affronter les colères de James.

Lily s'écarta de Sirius comme s'il s'était s'agit d'une blatte répugnante et de se dirigea vers la nurseries en emportant son précieux fardeau avec elle. Dans la pièce enfantine, elle s'approcha du berceau et voulut y déposer l'enfant … voulut… Mais Harry, lui refusa de lâcher sa mère. 

Lily insista. 

Harry se mit à hurler et à pleurer. Il avait parfaitement compris que sa mère voulait le laisser seule pour dormir. Cette idée semblait le paniquer totalement. Il hurla de plus bel. 

Lily ne comprenait pas ces cris. On aurait dit que le bébé était absolument terrorisé par le fait d'être séparé d'elle. C'était étrange car cela faisait plusieurs jours que l'enfant refusait de s'endormir seul et se réveillait en hurlant si elle n'était pas à ses côté, alors qu'avant cela ne lui posait aucun problème. 

Pourquoi ? L'enfant avait-il senti qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave ? Qu'un très grand danger les menaçait et risquait de les séparer à tout jamais ? 

Lily s'assit dans un fauteuil qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce et berça doucement le bébé pour le calmer et le rassurer. 

Un très long moment plus tard, la respiration de Harry se fit lente et régulière. Il s'était endormi dans le seul endroit où il acceptait de le faire. Dans les bras de sa mère. 

La jeune femme se leva en douceur pour le pas réveiller l'enfant qui dormait à point fermer. Elle le déposa dans le berceau et le borda. Elle sortit de la pièce en silence et éteignit la lumière. Harry eut un hoquet et bougea dans son sommeil. 

Le silence tomba sur la maison. 

Ne sachant pas quoi faire et avec pour seul compagnie Sirius Black, Lily s'installa dans un fauteuil du salon et  resta apathique. Elle n'avait pas déjeuner et ne dînerai pas plus. Elle n'avait pas faim. 

Q'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Qui allait mourir ? Attendre que l'ennemi décide qui allait tuer… attendre dans la plus total impuissance.. Attendre…

Cette attente la rendait folle.

« Tu devrais manger quelque chose… » Intervint la voix distante de Sirius. 

Il avait plus dit ça pour briser le silence que par véritable intérêt pour la santé de Lily.

La jeune femme se redressa.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils, Black ! Répliqua-t-elle, glaciale. 

- Et bien, crève donc de faim ! Lui répondit vivement Sirius.

- Tu aimerais bien, n'est ce pas ?

Le jeune homme fusilla Lily du regard. Elle lui rendit cette amabilité. 

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que j'aurais aimer, Evans ? Finit par dire Sirius sur un ton acide. 

- Vas-y ! Cracha Lily. Dit-moi !

- Que tu ne te trouve jamais sur le chemin de James… qu'il n'est jamais épouser une fille comme toi ! … que

- Comme moi … Comme moi _quoi_ ? Le coupa Lily d'une voix cassante et menaçante. Comme moi une fille de moldus ? Une _sang-de-bourbe_ comme disent si bien le gens de ton espèce, Mr _Black_? 

- Ne m'insulte pas ! Cria Sirius.

- Ne cri pas dans cette maison ! Si tu réveille Harry, je te garantis que tu ne recommenceras pas ! Menaça Lily. 

Il y eut un vague silence, la menace de la jeune femme était on ne peut plus sérieuse. Sirius passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et essaya de rester calme.

-Je ne comprendrais jamais comme James a pu t'épouser… Murmura le jeune homme avec acidité. James avait le choix, il aurait pu prendre une fille douce et gentille mais il t'as pris toi, une hystérique !

- Ho, Monsieur Black ce permet de me faire partager son avis sur ce que devrait être une épouse parfaite. Répliqua froidement Lily. Et bien je ferais remarquer à Monsieur Black qu'il ferait bien de suivre lui-même ses avis en matière de choix de femme !

Sirius se redressa et fixa la femme de son meilleur ami dans les yeux.

- C'est à dire ? Siffla-t-il entre ses dents. 

- Tu choisis tes … catin dans le caniveau…

Les mâchoires de Sirius se crispèrent fortement. 

-… et la mère de ta fille est une meurtrière qui a du sang plein les mains !

- Ne parle pas d'Adhara ! Menaça Sirius. 

- Ho si, parlons-en de cette chère Adhara O-Tailer ! Siffla Lily. Tu cours après cette Mange-Morte comme un chien après son maître… 

- C'est la mère de ma fille ! Gronda Sirius. 

- Pansy n'est qu'une laisse, un _objet_ pour …

- Ne parle pas de ma fille comme ça ! Cria Sirius en faisant un geste brusque et menaçant en direction de Lily. 

Il y eut un moment de silence de glace. 

-… un objet pour te lier à elle ! Siffla la jeune femme.  Une chose sans valeur à ses yeux pour que tu passe dans le camps de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom !

-TAIS-TOI !

Dans sa colère, Sirius s'était rapprocher violemment de Lily. La jeune femme eut un geste de recule en plaçant son bras devant son visage pour se protéger, comme si le jeune Black avait voulu la frapper.

- Traître ! Siffla Lily, les yeux agrandis de haine et d'effroi. 

-Je t'interdis de…

En parlant, Sirius avait saisit le poignet de la jeune femme. 

D'un geste vif et rapide, Lily sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa vers Sirius prête à s'en servir pour se défendre. 

Silence. 

Sirius tenait le bras de Lily. Lily tenait sa baguette et la pointait vers Sirius. 

-Lâche moi, im-mé-dia-te-ment ! Traître.  Ordonna la jeune femme.

La lueur haineuse qui flottait dans les yeux de la jeune femme disait clairement que ses menaces n'étaient pas juste des mots. 

Sirius desserra lentement le poignet de Lily et recula d'un pas. 

- Je ne suis pas un traître ! Siffla-t-il entre ses dents sans quitter la baguette de Lily des yeux. 

- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps ! Répliqua la jeune femme, haineuse. 

-Je ne trahirais jamais ma cause et mes amis ! 

Lily eut un rire sarcastique.

- Que sont les liens de l'amitié … Hein ?!… face aux liens du sang ?  

Sirius plissa les yeux mais ne répondit pas.

- Qui choisiras-tu de ta fille, de ta famille, et de tes _amis_ ? 

- Je ne tra…

- Combien de temps croix-tu, le coupa Lily, que tu pourras jouer sur tous les tableaux ? Te battre pour l'ordre et courir après Adhara ? Les liens de l'amitié sont faibles face aux liens du sang.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! S'exclama Sirius. 

- James a banni Remus pour moins que ça ! …

Sirius eut un haut-le-corps.

-… Et que crois-tu que je choisirais entre mon fils et mes amis ? Continua-t-elle avec acidité. 

Sirius recula d'un pas. 

-… Tu nous trahiras tous. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps… Tous le monde sait que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tu nous livre à ton _vrai Maître_. 

- Je ne suis pas un TraÎtre !  

- Qu'elle confiance peut-on avoir dans un drogu !

Sirius se figea. Lily raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette.

« CRAC »

Lily et Sirius sursautèrent. Quelqu'un venait de transplaner dans la maison. D'un geste vif, Sirius saisit sa propre baguette. 

La porte du salon s'ouvrit à la volée. Une voix légèrement paniquée cria. 

« Il a fait son choix ! Il faut partir d'ici immédiatement.  Ils vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre. » 

Lily et Sirius regardèrent la personne qui venait de faire cette entrée tonitruante avec stupeur, sans comprendre ce qui se passait.

« Ils arrivent ! Ils sont au moins une dizaine. » Cria encore la personne qui venait d'arriver. 

« Qu'est ce qui ce passe, Peter ? » S'exclama Sirius.

« Leur Maître sera avec eux ! » Continua à crier Peter. « IL à fait sont choix ! IL arrive ! »

Il y eut un «crac » lointain. Ce bruit légèrement étouffé par les cloisons fut immédiatement suivit par le long cri strident des pleurs d'un bébé.

« HARRY » Cria Lily en proie à la panique en ce précipitant vers la nurseries.

Une silhouette noire lui barra le passage. 

« Tu ne va nul-par, Sang-de-Bourbe ! » Siffla une voix inconnue et méprisante. 

Surprise, Lily se projeta en arrière. 

« Pétrificus » Lança la voix de Sirius. 

Le Mange-Morts esquiva. 

Une seconde silhouette noir apparut. Puis une troisième. 

Sirius, Lily et Peter étaient bloqués dans le salon.

Les pleurs de bébé Harry résonnait dans la maison. De plus en plus fort. De plus en plus présents. 

L'un de Mange-mort lança un maléfice. Lily le contra et essaya de se mettre à couvert.

Une quatrième silhouette noire apparut. 

Il y eut du bruit dans le reste de la maison. 

Lily voulut transplaner vers la nurseries mais un maléfice l'en empêcha en la forçant à se défendre. 

Peter et Sirius intervinrent pour la protéger de manière à lui permettre d'aller chercher Harry. Mais à deux contre quatre, le combat était inégale. 

Sort et maléfice fusèrent. 

La porte du salon  s'ouvrit brutalement. 

Assaillant et assaillis firent volte-face. 

Peter et Sirius profitèrent de la légère baisse de vigilance des Manges-morts pour en pétrifier deux et tenir en respect les deux autres. Lily, elle, tenait en joug la personne qui venait d'ouvrir la porte. 

Un sort traversa le salon et alla frapper l'un des Mange-morts. Celui-ci tomba à terre. 

Lily poussa un petit cri entre joie et soulagement en voyant entrer James.  Il tenait Harry dans ses bras. De toute évidence, James avait transplaner directement dans le chambre de l'enfant pendant que Peter venait prévenir Lily et Sirius. 

Un maléfice tomba à quelques centimètres de Lily. 

De nouveaux Mange-Morts venaient d'apparaître. 

D'un geste rapide, Peter fit apparaître un feu dans la cheminée et jeta quelque chose dans le flamme. Celle-ci changèrent de couleur. 

« Vite ! » Cria-t-il. « Il faut partir ! » 

Plusieurs sorts et maléfices se croisèrent dans la pièce. 

Sirius et Peter se jetèrent littéralement dans la mêlée pour attirer toute l'attention sur eux. James profita de ces quelques secondes de répit pour  confier Harry à sa mère. Ensuite, à son tour il se jeta dans la bataille.

« Lily ! » Cria Peter alors qu'il esquivait un maléfice. « vite ! »

Lily bondit en direction de la cheminée. 

Les Mange-Morts comprenant que leur proie prenait la poudre de cheminette, la prirent pour cible exclusive. 

James, Sirius et Peter s'interposèrent. 

Harry dans les bras, Lily se jeta dans les flamme magique et disparut juste au moment où une nouvelle silhouette apparaissaient. Une silhouette noir… la plus maléfique de toute. Celle du Maître en personne. 

Dans un geste furtif, Peter fit disparaître le feu magique pour que personne ne puisse suivre Lily. A présent elle était en sécurité, et le bébé aussi. 

Il se tourna vers l'ennemi. L'apparition du mal personnifié  et la disparition de sa proie avait provoqué comme un blanc dans le combat. 

Une seconde figée dans le temps. 

L'œil du cyclone. 

Dans un instant, la mort allait se déchaîner.

Peter serra les dents et contracta tous ses muscles pour faire face.

Lily et Harry était en sécurité… grâce à lui… mais lui ne l'était pas le moins du monde. 

« Peter, fidèle Peter… » Maugréa-t-il contre lui-même. 

*** * *  *  *   *   *    *    *     *     *      *      *       *       *        *        *         *          *           *           *

~Message de Reveanne~

Bon… ben… on a vu Harry… C'est ma première Potterfiction où je le fait apparaître… (c'est à marquer d'une pierre blanche).

Sinon, c'était très fade comme chapitre… mais bon j'ai mis le niveau très haut avec les chapitres précédents… 

Sinon, pour changer un peu, j'ai mis un peu d'action à la fin (je suis très nul en scène de bataille, alors c'est pas terrible en plus)… ce qui casse le huis-clos… snif snif snif… mais bon je ne savais pas comment introduire le changement de situation autrement. 

Voilà… 

Plus que trois chapitres avant la fin… Je pense que maintenant un certain nombre ont compris où s'en allait l'histoire et sur quoi ça va finir… Quoi ? non ? … é_è… ha ? ben vous en saurez plus dans la suite…

Bon, j'vous laisse… Je ne sais pas quand je vais pouvoir publier la suite car ma fac(où j'ai accès au web) va être fermer pour 2 semaines à cause des vacances de Pâques.  

-sigh-

Enfin bref….

~Reveanne~


	15. Les voix de l'âme7

**Les voix de l'âme**

**-7- **

**Le Coryphée **

Marcher ensemble…

Rire ensemble...

Tomber ensemble…

Mourir ensemble…

Finir en sang…

Partir en cendre…

Encore attendre…

**Chœur**

Ne ferme pas les yeux.

**Le Coryphée**

Qu'on vienne à mon secours !

**Chœur **

Le monde est écrit !

**Le Coryphée**

J'ai mis tout mon cœur et toute mon âme et à présent je n'ai plus la force d'écouter ! Comment se faire à l'idée ?… Comment oublier ?

**Chœur**

On ne peut oublier la mort, ses mots de peur et ses cris. Elle est là, proche. Il l'attire.

**Le Coryphée**

C'est leur destin et non le mien! J'ai joué mon rôle et courbé les épaules. J'ai fermé les yeux sur ce qui nous ronge et souffert en silence.

**Chœur**

Pourtant pour la vie d'un seul…

**Le Coryphée**

Toutes ces blessures qui nous lient.

On a changé à la longue.

**Chœur **

…tous mourrons.

**Le Coryphée**

Je peux mourir demain, cela ne changera rien ! Un pour tous mais surtout tous pour un. Tous se battre, tous mourir pour un seul. Qui a choisi ? Pourquoi lui ? Sa vie vaut-elle plus que celle d'un autre. Est-il plus important que ceux qui meurent pour lui ? Qui a décidé de qui la vie avait plus de valeur que celle d'un autre ?

Qui a choisi ?

Qui a choisi pour moi la mort et pour lui la vie ?


	16. Sombre

Honnête Iago 

**__**

Chapitre 7 

**~ sombre~**

_Vendredi 2 avril. 11h23pm. _

_Quelque part près de Portsmouth, Grande-Bretagne._

La silhouette élancée et sombre de Sirius Black se découpait dans le clair de lune. 

La lumière de l'astre de la nuit baignait la rue et les maisons alentours dans une lueur bleutée qui annonçait la pleine lune toute procheL'astre était si brillant qu'il en éclipsait tous les autres. Le ciel était noir, vidée de ses étoiles, celle-ci ayant comme été chassé par l'omniprésence de la lune.  

Un paquet sous le bras, le jeune Black remontait la rue principale du petit port de pêche de Sandgarden. A cette heure tardive, la rue était déserte et aucune lueur ne brillait aux fenêtres. Personne ne pouvait voir le jeune sorcier avancer d'un pas rapide sur les pavés de la rue, l'esprit ailleurs. 

_Adhara_. 

Les yeux de Sirius étaient perdus dans la contemplation d'un point très loin de lui. Il avançait comme prisonnier d'un cauchemar sans fin. Il respirait. Son cœur battait. Ses pieds se posaient l'un devant l'autre. 

_James_.

Sirius s'immobilisa quand le bruit de ses propres pas ne résonna plus contre les murs des maisons. Il était sorti du village. Machinalement, le jeune sorcier  quitta la rue transformée à présent en route et se dirigea vers un chemin qui conduisait vers les dunes et la mer. 

Un vent chargé d'une odeur iodée se prit dans les cheveux de Sirius. Les rayons du clair de lune se découpèrent en multiple faisceaux bleutés, lacérés par les branches des arbres de la forêt maritime, jouant à dessiner des formes fantasmagoriques et cauchemardesques sur le sol. 

Le jeune Black avança lentement sur le chemin qui peu à peu se transformait en sentier envahi par le sable. Au loin, le ressac des vagues murmurait une mélodie triste et monotone. La forêt devint légèrement plus dense avant de s'éclaircir. A présent il n'y avait plus de sentier. Entre les arbres, on apercevait les crêtes herbeuses d'une haute et vaste dune. 

Un nuage passa. Le monde fut plongé dans l'obscurité. 

Sirius ne continua pas vers la dune et la mer. Il se fraya un passage dans un buisson de chênes verts  qui se trouvait sur sa gauche et continua à travers bois. Il avança droit devant lui, jusqu'à ce qu'une lueur apparaisse entre les arbres. Sirius s'immobilisa, marqua une hésitation et accéléra le pas vers la lumière. 

La silhouette d'un antique manoir de pierre se profila alors que la forêt se clair-semait de plus en plus. Le bruit de la mer s'était étouffé. La lune avait réapparu.

Sirius s'immobilisa totalement en lisière d'une vaste étendue herbeuse qui entourait le manoir. Il fixa les fenêtres encore illuminées en cette heure tardive. Un instant il hésita. Il posa son paquet sur le sol et se transforma en gros chien noir. Comme une ombre de la nuit, le jeune Black traversa la distance qui le séparait du manoir et se dirigea vers une porte-fenêtre qui donnait dans un grand salon fortement illuminé. 

Dans la pièce, il y avait plusieurs personnes. Tout d'abord , il y avait le maître des lieux : Aldalus Parkinson, le patriarche de la famille Parkinson. Ensuite il y avait l'aîné de ses fils : Jeffery. L'homme d'une trentaine d'année déambulait d'un côté à l'autre du salon d'un pas agacé en faisant de grands gestes des bras. Puis venait la fille d'Aldalus : Oriana. La jeune femme regardait son père dans une posture strict. Au fond, adossé à la cheminée, il y avait Lucius Malfoy qui échangeait des propos animés avec Jeffery.

Belle brochette de Manges-Morts.

Jeffery s'immobilisa soudainement. Lucius se tut et défia le jeune Parkinson  du regard. Jeffery eut un mouvement brusque en direction de l'héritier de la famille Malfoy. Une main de femme apparut de derrière un fauteuil et se posa sur le bras du jeune Parkinson. 

Jeffery sembla se calmer. Il posa sa propre main sur la main de la femme. Il la serra, la porta à ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser. Malfoy éclata d'un rire supérieur. 

La main de la femme quitta celle de ce qui devait être son amant  et pointa un doigt menaçant vers Lucius. Le visage du sorcier se contracta. La main de la femme se posa sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. La femme  se leva. 

Sirius, qui avait assisté à la scène sans entendre les propos échangés, grogna. Un grognement de tristesse et de colère. La rumeur était donc vrai. 

Adhara O-Tailer se tourna vivement vers la porte-fenêtre, alertée par le bruit. Oriana, alertée aussi, saisit sa baguette et s'approcha rapidement de la fenêtre. Les hommes, par réflexe, s'armèrent eux aussi. 

Comprenant qu'il avait fait une erreur, Sirius, toujours en animagus, traversa une nouvelle fois l'étendue herbeuse et récupéra son paquet.

Jeffery et Oriana étaient à présent sur la terrasse devant la porte fenêtre. Plus que menaçant. 

Adhara sortit et pointa du doigt la forêt là où venait de disparaître Sirius.

« CRAC »

Sirius Black atterrit lourdement sur le sol pavé d'une ruelle de Belfast. Il se releva lentement en tenant fermement son paquet contre lui. Il épousseta machinalement ses vêtements. 

Le jeune sorcier leva les yeux vers le ciel et croisa du regard le clair de lune. Un tremblement nerveux fit frémir la moindre parcelle de son corps. 

Un long cri de rage, de douleur et de dépit  brisa le silence de la nuit. Sirius donna un coup de poing dans le mur le plus proche. Sa voix résonna de plus en plus faiblement, il donna un second coup dans le mur et y laissa des marques sanglantes. 

La voix du jeune sorcier s'éteignit.

Brisé, il se laissa glisser et tomba à genou. Il posa le front sur les pierres durs, froides et ensanglantées du mur. 

_Adhara_.

L'esprit perdu dans un cauchemar sans fin, le poing en sang, Sirius sentit son cœur se mettre à battre de plus en plus vite et sa respiration se saccader. Une sueur glacée lui courut le long de la colonne vertébrale.

Les yeux fermés, incapable de penser, il glissa ses doigts le long de son avant-bras. Il frotta nerveusement l'intérieur de son coude. Il déglutit péniblement. Il avait besoin de sa dose… 

Vite. 

Sirius se releva en chancelant légèrement. Son paquet lui échappa et tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sec. 

Le jeune Black sursauta. Il ouvrit les yeux et les baissa vers le paquet. Une lueur de lucidité traversa ses yeux. 

Il avait besoin d'oublier, mais pas tout de suite, il avait autre chose à faire avant de rejoindre son paradis artificiel. 

Sirius ramassa son paquet péniblement. Son corps entier était en manque et frissonnait couvert d'une sueur glacée. Le jeune sorcier inspira profondément l'air glacé de cette nuit d'Avril d'Irlande du Nord. Il essaya de se ressaisir. 

D'un pas mal-assuré, Sirius sortit de la ruelle et se dirigea vers le sud. A quelques pâtés de maisons, il se faufila dans une allée sordide. Il entra dans un Pub qui se trouvait au sous-sol d'un immeuble délabré. 

« The Ulster's Glow »

L'endroit était sombre, crasseux, et visiblement malfamé. Quelques clients à l'air de clochards ou de criminels cuvaient leur bière rance et tiède. Au comptoir, une femme trop vieille et trop maquillée dormait le visage appuyé sur ses bras. Au fond de la salle, un type obèse portant un tablier sale ramassait les débris d'une chope et les jetait dans une poubelle. 

Un nuage de fumée acre flottait mollement dans l'air. 

Sirius s'avança et s'assit au comptoir. Il posa le paquet devant lui.

L'homme obèse se faufila gauchement derrière son comptoir et fit face à son nouveau client. 

- C'sera quoi pour l'j'ne 'mme ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton gras et avec un fort accent Irlandais.

- Un Irish-Mary ! Répondit Sirius d'une voix rauque. 

L'homme servit dans à verre à la propreté douteuse un liquide jaune-orangé  aux reflets verts. Le jeune Black prit le verre et le but d'une traite. Son visage se crispa. D'un geste nerveux, Sirius reposa le verre à l'envers sur le comptoir. 

« Un autre ! » Demanda-t-il. 

L'homme sortit un autre verre, le remplit et le posa à côté du verre renversé. Le tenancier s'éloigna sans rien dire, laissant Sirius face à ses verres.. L'espace d'une seconde un nombre et un mot apparurent sur le culot du verre inversé. 

Abandonnant la boisson sur le comptoir, Sirius paya, se leva, prit son paquet et sortit du Pub. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'allée en comptant ses pas. Quand il arriva au nombre qu'avait indiqué le verre, le jeune sorcier s'immobilisa. Il vérifia autour de lui. Il y avait une porte et plusieurs boite aux lettres avec divers nom dessus. Sirius repéra celle qui portait un graffiti qui répétait le mot qui était apparut sur le verre. 

Le jeune Black posa les doigts sur le mot. 

L'inscription s'effaça et Sirius disparut. 

James Potter était assis dans un fauteuil sentant le moisi. L'appartement où il se trouvait était sinistre, délabré, froid et humide mais leur avait permis, à lui, Lily et Harry, de profiter de presque 24h de tranquillité. Pourtant James sentait, savait, que cette tranquillité ne serait que de courte durée. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester longtemps dans un endroit aussi insalubre avec un bébé, et puis, inlassablement, on finirait par les retrouver…. On les retrouvait à chaque fois…

Au début, James n'avait pas voulu fuir… il avait voulu se battre et affronter l'ennemi pour défendre ce qu'il avait de plus cher… défendre Harry… Mais cette tâche s'était révélée suicidaire. L'ennemi avait rassemblé et concentré toutes ses forces dans un seul et unique projet : la chasse au Harry Potter. 

Fuir… 

Fuir encore…

Fuir toujours avait été la seule échappatoire. Une fuite où tous ceux qui vous venait en aide mourraient ou vous trahissaient pour sauver leur vie. 

James sentit la présence de Sirius avant même qu'il n'entre dans la pièce. 

« Alors vieux frère, qui est mort aujourd'hui ? » Demanda James d'une voix las. 

Sirius ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il s'approcha et entra dans le halo de la lampe qui se trouvait à côté de James. Il tendit le paquet à son ami. 

James le prit et le posa sur le sol sans l'ouvrir. 

« Le monde a été calme aujourd'hui ! » Parvint à articuler péniblement Sirius « Il semblerait que même le diable ait besoin de repos et de reprendre son souffle ! »

Il y eut un vague silence. 

« Lily dort avec Harry dans la pièce voisine. » Informa James. « Elle est épuisée et Harry est de plus en plus malade. »

James tourna son regard vers son ami.

« Ca ne peut plus durer comme ça… on ne peut ni lutter ni fuir… Nous avons décidé de suivre le conseil de Dumbledore. »

Sirius se passa la main dans les cheveux. Le conseil de Dumbledore… le sort de Fidélitas… C'était pire que le défaite… c'était accepter le supériorité de l'ennemi et se cacher, prisonnier chez soi,  pour toujours, alors que  celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-pronnoncer-le-nom serait libre à l'extérieur. 

Il y eut un silence.

« Qui sera le gardien du secret ? » Demanda Sirius tout en sachant ce qu'allait répondre son ami. 

« Toi ! » Répondit James.

Sirius baissa les yeux  et contint difficilement un frisson. Son cœur lui faisait mal beaucoup de chose tournait dans sa tête. Machinalement sa main étreignît l'intérieur de son coude meurtri et avide. Les effets du manqué étaient de plus en plus violent. 

« Non ! » 

James se redressa et fixa son ami sans comprendre.

- Quoi ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Je refuse. 

La voix de Sirius était pénible et sans timbre.

- Tu…

- Je refuse ! Répéta le jeune Black.

- Mais !? Sirius… Commença à s'énerver James.

- Ce ne serait vraiment pas une bonne idée.

- Pourquoi ? S'offusqua James. 

Il y eut un bref silence. 

- Pourquoi est ce que tu refuse ! S'énerva le jeune Potter.

- Ce ne serait pas un bonne idée… tu accepte le fidélitas pour que ta femme se _repose_. Crois-tu qu'elle trouvera la tranquillité d'esprit alors qu'elle est persuadée que je suis un traître !

- Mais tu n'es pas un traître. 

- James ! Regard un peu les choses en face, elle me hait, elle n'acceptera jamais que je sois votre gardien du secret! Être dépendante de moi va la rendre folle ! Ais un peu de respect pour elle.

- Lily fera ce que je  lui dirais de faire ! Cracha James.

Sirius dévisagea James surprit par sa véhémence de la réplique de ce dernier. 

- Et puis, reprit prudemment le jeune Black, ta femme n'est pas la seule à voir en moi un traître… De plus cela est tellement évident que sera moi, que même si je ne trahis pas, le secret ne sera pas en sécurit !

- Bien sûr que c'est évident que je te confierais un tel secret, tous le monde sait que je te confierais ma vie et celle de Harry. 

- Les évidences peuvent être dangereuse. Répliqua vivement Sirius. 

Il y eut un silence. La conversation semblait s'enliser. Ni James ni Sirius ne se rendrait aux arguments de l'autre.

- Confie le secret à quelqu'un d'autre, reprit Sirius,  et laisse croire que c'est moi si tu veux, c'est sans doute la meilleurs façon de protéger le fidélitas et que ta femme ne devienne pas folle.

- Ah oui ! Répliqua agressivement James. Et a qui confier un tel secret ? Ma vie et celle de mon fils ? Qui est suffisamment fidèle, honnête, et suicidaire pour supporter une telle charge ? 

- Confie le secret à Peter ! Il est obéissant et dévoué jusqu'à la bêtise. Répondit Sirius sur un ton méprisant. Jamais Wormtail ne te trahirait, il te vénère plus qu'un dieu. Lily a confiance en lui. Et qui.. QUI ?… irait penser ou croirait  que _Peter Pettigrow_, ce moins que rien, puisse être le gardien d'un tel secret ? …

Sirius marqua une légère pause.

-… James ! Confie le secret au _Fidèle_ Peter ! Ordonna le jeune Black.

*** *** *** *** *** *** ****** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

~message de Reveanne~

Voilà enfin le chapitre 7. Dsl ça a été long mais on va dire que j'avais pas du tout la tête à ça. (concours le 12 mai, Grande Réunion de l'Assemblée du Saule-Cogneur la semaine dernière, mon nouveau boyfriend… plein de choses importantes quoi..)

Sinon pour celles et ceux qui m'ont explicitement demandé de mettre une peu de « tendresse » dans ce monde de brutes, n'y comptez pas ! Il n'y avait que deux scènes de « tendresse » dans cette hist et elle sont toutes les deux passées (cf. chap 4 et 6). Cette hist est très très sombre et dure, au point où je suis rendu de l'intrigue il n'y a plus de place pour les bons sentiments. 

Aller, plus que 2 parties et cette ff sera finie. (mais oui, mais oui, la fin est proche !)

:-)

~Reveanne~

A St-Pompain, le 28 avril 2004


	17. les voix de l'âme 8

**Les voix de l'âme**

**-8- **

**Le Coryphée**

Pourquoi tous doivent mourir pour un seul, alors que la mort d'un seul nous sauverais tous ?

**Chœur **

Il n'y a pas de réponse. Tu te heurtes aux murs et aux silences. Tu es seul.

**Le Coryphée**

J'aimerais pouvoir m'évader… Pouvoir fermer les yeux et dormir… attendre que cela s'achève… N'avoir jamais été mêler à tout ce massacre.

**Chœur **

Tu ne peux pas ! Tu n'as ni le choix ni le pouvoir de sortir de cette situation. Ton esprit doit rester en éveil !

**Le Coryphée**

Je dois rester encore debout et admettre que, pour moi, demain n'existe pas.

**Chœur**

Demain existe, même s'il est tâché de sang, il sera là.

**Le Coryphée**

De mon propre sang ? Alors je dois me préparer à mourir ?

…

La mort est déjà là. Autour de moi. Je l'attire… Mon secret l'attire.

**Chœur **

Tes aveux seraient leur mort !

**Le Coryphée**

Mais mon silence sera la mienne !

**Chœur **

La mort est notre lot à tous.

**Le Coryphée**

Pourquoi ?

**Chœur**

Un à un, la faucheuse nous emportera.

**Le Coryphée**

Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

**Chœur **

Car tu es leur gardien.

Car tu es le dernier rempart entre eux et l'ennemi.

Car tu es entre les deux camps.

Car la fin dépend de leur vie et de ta mort.

Car leur vie est la clef de la paix.

…

Tu es entre le bien et le mal.


	18. Prison

Honnête Iago

**__**

Chapitre 8 

** Prison**

_Vendredi 9 avril. 05h33pm. _

_Quelque part en Grande-Bretagne._

« CRAC »

Le bruit retentit dans la maison, brisant un épais silence. Personne ne réagit à la soudaine apparition d'un sorcier dans le hall. Y avait-il encore quelqu'un dans cette maison ? Une ambiance sinistre flottait dans l'air et était palpable.

« James ? » Appela Peter qui venait de transplaner « Lily ? »

Personne ne répondit.

« James ? » Répéta Peter avec une vibration inquiète dans la voix.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

« Lily ? »

Un vague bruit en provenance de la cuisine résonna dans l'air.

Peter se précipita vers la source de ce bruit en prenant garde à ne pas faire tomber les paquets dont il était chargé. La porte de la cuisine était à peine entrouverte et laissait passer une fine lame de lumière grisâtre.

Peter poussa la porte avec méfiance.

Le spectacle qui s'offrit à ses yeux le pétrifia. On aurait dit qu'un ouragan était passé par l : deux chaises étaient renversées, des débris de faïence et de verre jonchaient le sol. Une armoire ouverte déversait son contenu. Un liquide ocre-brunâtre gouttait de la table. Plusieurs récipients renversés traînaient sur la table. Du sucre en poudre s'étalait en une nappe cristalline sur la bois de la table.

Assise, les coudes posés sur la table et la tête dans les mains, Lily était parfaitement immobile, les épaules tout juste remuées par le rythme de sa respiration.

 « Que… qu'est ce qui c'est passé ici ? » S'hasarda à demander Peter d'une voix tremblante.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas mais, gardant son visage dissimulé par ses cheveux décoiffés, elle baissa les mains vers la table et se mit à jouer machinalement avec un morceau de tasse brisé.

« Lily ? » Demanda Peter visiblement très inquiet.

Il y eut un bref silence.

« Comment va le monde, Peter ? » Demanda abruptement Lily d'une voix sans timbre. « Me diras-tu s'il y a matière à rire ou à pleurer ? »

Peter ne sut pas quoi répondre. Que dire ? Quelle mort annoncer en premier à quelqu'un qui n'a rien vu et rien entendu depuis près d'une semaine en dehors de ce qui ce passe entre les murs de cette maison. Comment annoncer à une femme cloîtrée que, là, dehors, le monde s'effondre petit à petit dans un bain de sang ?

« Le printemps est l !»

Il n'avait rien trouver de mieux à dire.

Lily fut secouée par un petit rire nerveux et désabusé.

« Donc tu ne me diras rien ! » Dit-elle avec froideur. « Pourquoi ce silence ? Le monde était-il à ce point à l'agonie ? Est-il déjà mort ? Sommes nous les derniers représentants d'une espèce presque éteinte ? »

Sa voix était pleine de sarcasmes et coupante comme du verre. Peter préféra garder le silence. Lily n'était pas dans son état normal.

« Ainsi… » Reprit-elle après une brève pause. « … pour gagner un bout de vie supplémentaire, nous avons plié devant le.. le _Maître_ ! Nous nous sommes cachés, nous avons abandonner notre cause et notre lutte… déserté… fuit… Quelle honte ! »

« Honte ? » S'étonna Peter en fronçant les sourcils.

« A côté de ce …ce trou où on se cache, la mort aurait été plus honorable ! »

La voix de Lily s'animait de plus en plus pourtant elle restait quasiment immobile, le visage invisible, jouant avec son morceau de tasse.

« En quoi la mort peut-elle être meilleur à la honte ? » S'écria Peter.

Lily éclata d'un rire mauvais.

« Regarde ! » Cria-t-elle. « Regarde autour de toi, Peter ! »

Elle écarta les bras comme pour désigner le reste de la cuisine et sans doute, par là, le du reste du monde. Dans ce geste lente et cruel, son visage resta cachés devant ses cheveux.

- Cette honte est pire que la mort et cette maison pire qu'un tombeau ! Il s'agit d'une prison d'où nous ne sortirons que mort et dans laquelle nous sommes à peine plus vivant que des larves !

- Comment peux-tu dire cela alors que tous le monde se bat pour que justement votre _honte_ vous garde en vie ! Répliqua Peter.

- Ouvre les yeux Peter ! Pourquoi nous battons-nous ? Pour nos familles ? … Elles sont soit morte, soit l'ennemi ! Pour nos amis ? … Jusqu'à ce qu'ils nous trahissent et deviennent nos ennemis ! Ouvre les yeux Peter ! Regarde autour de toi ! Où est le bien et où est le mal ? Qui sont les vainqueurs ? Qui sont les vaincus ? ILS paradent, là dehors en toute tranquillité, tuant, torturant en toute impunit ! … Et nous ?! Nous sommes enfermés ici, comme des malfaiteurs, méprisables, se cachant comme des lâches, comme de la vermine… comme des rats !

- Tu raconte n'importe quoi ! Rien n'est encore jouer ! Ils n'ont pas encore gagn ! Nous nous battons ! Nous…

Lily éclata d'un rire acide et désabusé.

- Tu es aussi bête qu'aveugle, Peter ! Répondit la jeune femme avec mépris. Nous avons déjà perdu, sinon nous n'aurions pas à nous cacher ici !

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ils n'ont pas gagn ! S'obstina Peter.

- Ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours et tous ceux qui s'élevait contre eux seront soit mort soit de leur côté.

La voix de Lily était froide et lointaine.

- Il n'y a plus d'espoir. Acheva-t-elle de dire.

- Il y a moi. Répliqua Peter.

- Tu n'es qu'en sursis, en acceptant ce secret tu as signé ton arrêt de mort.

Peter, pétrifié par les propos de Lily, ne répondit rien.

- Nous allons tous mourir Peter ! TOUS !

Lily eut un petit rire entre désespoir et cynisme puis un grand moment de silence tomba entre les deux jeunes sorciers. Une ambiance malsaine vibrait. L'air était comme vicié par cette semaine d'isolement total durant laquelle les esprits lâchés à eux-même avaient sombré dans une folie morbide.

- Où est James ? Demanda prudemment Peter.

- Il _dort_ ! Répondit vivement Lily avec un étrange accent dans la voix. Entre mépris et gaieté.

Elle tenait toujours le morceau de faïence et semblait le contempler.

- _Dort_ ? S'étonna Peter. A cette heure?

L'instinct du sorcier lui disait qu'il ni avait rien de naturel dans cette situation.

- Avec un peu d'aide, on peut dormir à n'importe quelle heure ! Lui répondit Lily avec un accent malsain dans la voix.

Elle jeta le morceau de tasse sur la table. Peter la regarda faire avec horreur. Que s'était-il donc passé pendant cette semaine d'isolement pour en arriver à ça ?

- Tu… tu n'as pas osé faire ça ! S'écria-t-il.

Lily tourna brusquement le visage vers Peter en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière.

- Il a bien osé me faire ça ! Hurla-t-elle.

Peter resta pétrifié par ce qu'il vit. Le visage de la jeune femme portait de larges marques rougeâtres et violacées. Sa lèvre inférieur était fendue. Son œil droit était tuméfié et s'ouvrait à peine. Ses joues étaient marquées de traces sombres.

James n'avait pas brisé que des tasses.

Le cri de Lily résonna dans la maison. Une voix lui répondit. Un cri d'enfant qui à peur.

Harry.

Lily ne sembla même pas réagir et ne bougea pas. Les larmes de son enfant semblaient lui être devenu complètement étranger.

Les pleures du bébé ne durèrent que quelques secondes comme s'il savait que personne ne viendrait.

Avec horreur, Peter remarqua qu'aucune trace dans cette cuisine ne laissait à penser qu'il y avait un petit garçon de 10 mois vivant dans cette maison. Ni biberon, ni assiette ou couvert à bébé, ni jouet, ni chaise haute…

Rien.

Peter frissonna. Une sorte de dégoût lui serrait le cœur. Il allait mourir pour protéger la vie de gens qui allait finir par s'entretuer, seuls, dans cette maison.

Il risquait sa vie à chaque instant pour ces _gens l_ !

Une sensation de nausée l'envahit.

Peter, voilà pour quoi et pour qui tu te bats.

_Fidèle Peter_…

message de Reveanne

Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'était bien la 8ème partie de cette histoire.

Je suis profondément désolée d'avoir mis plus d'un mois pour vous la livrée, mais avec les concours et mon chéri, on va dire que je n'ai ni eu l'état d'esprit ni le temps de l'écrire avant.

Sinon il ne reste plus qu'une partie. La dernière, le final…

Chouette…

Mais je sais que vous n'aimerez pas la fin…

Enfin bref on verra bien.

Je vous dis donc à la prochaine (vite je pense) et n'oubliez pas de me laisser des reviews.

Reveanne.

A Niort, le 29/05/2004


	19. les voix de l'âme 9

**Les voix de l'âme**

**-9-**

**Chœur**

Emerveillée, la terre entière suivit la bête.

Et l'on adora le dragon parce qu'il avait donné le pouvoir à la bête,

Et l'on adora la bête en disant :

Qui est comparable à la bête et qui peut la combattre ?

**Le Coryphée**

Je suis envoyé au sacrifice. Je suis perdu, sans aucune chance, en enfer.

**Chœur**

Et il lui fut donné une bouche pour proférer arrogance et blasphème,

Et il lui fut donné le pouvoir d'agir pendant 42 mois.

Elle ouvrit la bouche en blasphémant contre Dieu,

Pour blasphémer son nom, son tabernacle et ceux dont la demeure est dans le ciel.

Il lui fut donné de faire la guerre aux saints et de les vaincre.

**Le Coryphée**

Quand le rêve s'en ait allé. Quand les tourments ont commencé.

**Chœur **

Et il lui fut donné le pouvoir sur toute tribu, peuple, langue et nation.

Ils l'adoreront, tous ceux qui habite la terre,

Tous ceux dont le nom n'est pas écrit,

depuis la fondation du monde, dans le livre de vie de l'agneau immolé.

**Le Coryphée**

Ma vie est une suite de peines et de mort.

**Chœur **

Que celui qui a des oreilles entende :

Qui est destiné à la captivité, ira en captivité.

Qui est destiné à périr par le glaive, périra par le glaive.

**Le Coryphée**

Tous, nous suivrons cette voie.

**Chœur **

C'est l'heure de la persévérance et de la foi des saints.

**Le Coryphée**

De la solitude.

**Chœur **

Alors je vis monter de la terre une autre bête.

Elle avait deux cornes comme un agneau,

Mais elle parlait comme un dragon.

**Le Coryphée**

Se libérer de ce secret qui me coûtera la vie.

**Chœur **

Tout le pouvoir de la première bête,

Elle l'exerce sous son regard.

Elle fait adorer par la terre et ses habitants la première bête dont la plaie mortelle a été guérie.

**Le Coryphée**

Avoir le droit de vivre.

**Chœur **

Elle accomplit de grand prodige, jusqu'à faire descendre du ciel, aux yeux de tous, un feu sur la terre.

Elle séduit les habitants de la terre par les prodiges qu'il lui est donné d'accomplir sous le regard de la bête.

**Le Coryphée**

Fuir ? …

**Chœur **

Elles les incite à dresser une image en l'honneur de la bête qui porte la blessure du glaive et a repris vie.

Il lui fut donné d'animer l'image de la bête, de sorte qu'elle ait même la parole et fasse mettre à mort quiconque n'adorerait pas l'image de la bête.

**Le Coryphée**

Trahir ? …

**Chœur **

A tous, petits et grands, riches et pauvres, hommes libres et esclaves, elle impose une marque sur la main droite ou sur le front.

Et nul ne pourra acheter ou vendre,

S'il ne porte la marque, le nom de la bête ou le chiffre de son nom. Celui qui a de l'intelligence qu'il interprète le chiffre de la bête.

**Le Coryphée**

Ou mourir ?

**Chœur **

C'est le moment d'avoir du discernement.

L'heure du choix a sonné, Peter.


	20. Délivrance

Honnête Iago

**__**

_Chapitre 9_

**Délivrance**

_Dimanche 11 avril. 11h48pm. _

_Quelque part en Grande-Bretagne._

Peter ne savait pas où poser son regard dans la pièce exiguë où il se trouvait. Il faisait sombre et son corps entier frissonnait. Pourtant à cet instant précis, Peter n'avait jamais sentit l'aube aussi proche après les longs mois d'une obscurité de l'âme qu'il venait de vivre.

Pourtant il se sentait vide et brisé. Il venait de tourner définitivement un page de son existence.

Peur, silence et secret…

Il venait de détruire une partie de lui-même en reniant tout ce qu'il avait été jusque là.

Renaître.

Détruire pour qu'il y ait une fin. Sacrifier comme on avait voulut le sacrifier.

Vivre.

Détruire pour sauver la mémoire de ce qu'ils avaient tous été et que jamais personne ne connaisse ce qui s'était passé dans la maison. Folie, colère, violence et mort. Effacer ce souvenir et que jamais personne ne sache.

Avoir fait un choix, celui de la vie.

Peter balaya la pièce d'un regard circulaire et craintif.

Où était le Bien ? Où était le Mal ? Ce sont les vainqueur qui décident de ces choses là, les perdants ont toujours tord. Tel est la loi du plus fort et de ceux qui veulent rester en vie.

Le sorcier qui se trouvait près de la fenêtre se retourna enfin vers Peter. Sa silhouette noire et anguleuse était à peine éclairée par la lumière dansante de la cheminée.

« Quand le navire coule, les rats quittent le navire, n'est ce pas ? » Dit le sorcier avec une voix douceâtre et cruelle.

Il eut un petit rire de contentement.

Un soubresaut dans les flammes du feu projeta une brève lumière rouge-orangé qui se refléta sur le visage du sorcier dans une lueur rouge sang.

Peter frissonna nerveusement.

Les yeux rouges et perçant du sorcier près de la fenêtre brillèrent d'une lueur triomphante et perverse. Un sourire machiavélique s'étira lentement sur ses lèvres.

« Intéressante information… Très intéressante… » Reprit le Dark-Lord en scrutant Peter d'un regard perçant. « … information qui signe l'arrêt de mort de Potter. »

Celui-dont-on-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom observa la réaction de celui qui venait de trahir ses amis et sa cause en livrant les Potter à leur pire ennemi.

Peter resta immobile et détaché. Il avait fait un choix : Sa vie contre celle de Potter.

Voldemort plissa les yeux.

« N'est-ce pas, _Fidèle_ _Peter_ ! »

Fidèle Peter…

Honnête Peter…

Honnête traître…

_Honnête Iago_.

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

« Honnête Iago »

_L'histoire d'une trahison_

**FIN**

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----


	21. lettre de fin

Honnête Iago

****

**Message de Reveanne**

Donc, ainsi s'achève « Honnête Iago » !

Chouuuuuuuuuuuuuuutttttttttttteeeeeeeeeeeee ! (long cri de joie hystérique), Par les chaussettes d'un troll manchot, c'est génial, j'ai enfin fini cette fanfic.

Mais avant de vous laisser vivre en paix, j'ai encore quelques petites choses à vous dire.

…

Commençons par l'explication du titre.

« Honnête Iago » est une citation soit-disant connu de « Othello » de Shakespeare. (c'est dans les pages roses de mon Petit Larousse illustré, dans les citations et locutions.)

Il s'agit d'une réplique de la scène 3 de l'acte 1, dite par Othello.

Iago est l'enseigne (serviteur militaire) du Mercenaire maure qu'est Othello, mais Iago hait profondément Othello alors que ce denier à une confiance absolu dans Iago. (confiance mal placée qui coûtera la vie à bcp de gens !)

Iago est en fait l'archétype du traître mesquin et calculateur. Il suffit de lire l'acte 1 de la pièce pour cerner le personnage : Iago va informer le père de Desdemone que Othello a épousé cette dernière en cachette. A la scène suivante, le même Iago va dire à Othello que quelqu'un a été prévenir le père de Desdemone et que ce dernier sa peau.

La réplique « Honnête Iago » intervient alors que Othello doit repartir à la guerre et confie avec une confiance aveugle Desdemone (sa femme depuis seulement quelques heures) à son valet (Iago)

« Honnête Iago » est actuellement utilisé avec sarcasme pour désigner un traître de la pire espèce. Ce qui, il faut l'avouer, correspond bien à Peter.

Passons aux Disclaimers.

Mais pourquoi diable, je mets les disclaimer à la fin et non au début comme cela se fait d'habitude ?

Ben c'est que la liste est longue !

En effet, j'ai écrit des passages entiers de cette fic sur la méthode du centon (Centon : Pièce de vers ou de prose faite de fragments emprunté à divers auteurs). Surtout pour les Voix de l'âme et le chapitre2 (dont tout le début est en fait la copie adapté au contexte HP, du début de la scène 3 de l'acte1 d'Othello.)… Si vous avez du temps à perdre, vous pouvez essayer de retrouver quoi appartient à qui.

Bon, place à la liste des disclaimers (en espérant n'oublier personne)

Les principaux copyright :

- Le petit monde de Harry Potter : © J.K.Rowling

- L'histoire tel qu'elle est racontée ici, les lieux et certains persos : © Reveanne

Les auteurs utilisés pour les passages de centon :

- © Shakespeare, « Othello »

- © Eschyle, « Agamemnon »,

- © Eschyle, « Prométhée Enchaînée »,

- © Euripide, « Alceste »,

- © Sophocle, « Œdipe Roi »,

- La bible, L'Apocalypse selon St-Jean, verset 13,

- © Francis Blanche,

- © Edouard Bourdet,

- © George Courteline,

- © Pierre Dac,

- © Kyo, album « le Chemin »,

- © Marylin Manson (trad.) album « Mechanical Animal » et ….heu… le dernier album (dont je ne retrouve momentanément plus le titre.)

- © Pretenders (trad.), album « loose the crews »

- © Paradiselost (trad.), album « symbole of life »

- © Dream Theater (trad.), album éponyme,

- © Presgurvic, Comédie musical « Roméo et Juliette »

- © BO du d.a. « Aladin » de Disney, « Ce rêve bleu ».

…

Voilà, je crois que c'est tout… c'est déjà pas mal… mais contrairement à ce que vous pourriez croire, 90 du texte est 100 de moi… et monter des passages de centon est loin d'être un jeu d'enfant (j'en ai fait au début pour l'effet théâtre classique/tragédie grecque que je ne maîtrisais pas vraiment et je peux dire que j'en ai chir !).

…

Maintenant vous savez que je suis pas une auteur douée car je triche en faisant des centons (attention : seulement pour cette ff !)… snif snif snif… mais bon, vous ne le découvrez qu'à la fin de l'histoire…

…

Bon, voilà, je vais donc vous laisser car cette fois c'est vraiment fini.

Donc un grand au-revoir, et peut-être à plus tard, dans mes autres fic (Potterfic ou fic originale... Tiens au fait, le chapitre 5 de 2sorcières ½ est dispos et il fait 22 pages, soit environ 15000 mots… arghhhhhh, trop long ! Et le chapitre 17 de la Voleuse est en cours d'écriture… mais bon, cela n'intéresse personne.)

Bon, ben, n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews.

Bye !

Reveanne

A St-Pompain, le 4 juin 2004


End file.
